Fated To Love You
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: It's been like this for 2 years. They got married unexpectedly; they were just strangers. But although he was cold, distant, and heartless, for some strange reason, she came to love him. She didn't understand how, she didn't understand why, but she did.
1. 2 Years

**2 Years  
><strong>

_Heyyy guys! I had another story of Sasuke and Sakura being married in mind, so here it goes!  
><em>

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Sakura finished setting down the plates of food. She placed a pair of knives, spoons, and forks, as well as napkins by the plates and glanced over at the clock. 'Sasuke should be home any minute now.'<p>

She walked over to the door and smiled, hearing the door unlock. The door swung open to reveal Sasuke walking in, loosening his tie while carrying his black suit. He looked up to see Sakura, but walked passed her, throwing his suit into her arms. "Hang it up." He ordered as he took off his shoes and set them nicely by the stair steps.

Sakura's smile slowly disappeared, but she obeyed and hung his suit in the closet nearby the door. It was just a daily routine after all.

"Did you eat? I cooked dinner."

Sasuke didn't answer and just walked over to the kitchen.

Sakura sighed, ignoring the silent answer and followed him. It's been like this for 2 years anyways. They got married unexpectedly...they were just strangers. But although he was cold, distant, and heartless, for some strange reason, she came to love him. She didn't understand how, she didn't understand why, but she did. He was her husband and she was expected to spend her entire life with him from now on anyways.

They both sat quietly, not uttering a word to each other. Every dinner meal was like this. Quiet, awkward, and silent. Sasuke almost acted as if she wasn't even there, even if she did try to stir up a conversation.

"So...how was work today?" Sakura forced another smile at him.

Sasuke stayed quiet and just kept eating.

"...it was probably good, huh? You'll go to sleep early today right?"

Again, Sasuke didn't answer.

Sakura felt like she was having a conversation with herself. "...Sasuke..." She placed down her fork and pushed her plate of food away slightly. "...tomorrow's Saturday. Should we go out? Like at the park, or a restaurant or something?"

Sasuke only gave her an icy glare, clearly indicating that he didn't want to go anywhere tomorrow with her. He took the napkin and patted his mouth gently before getting up.

"Clean this up and wash the dishes." He replied before walking out of the kitchen and going upstairs.

Sakura stared down at the table sadly and stood up, proceeding to clean up the dishes.

* * *

><p>After she was done washing the dishes, she went up to their bedroom to see Sasuke already sound asleep. Sakura went into her closet, changing into a simple, small white dress. She crawled on the bed an adjusted the blankets.<p>

Sasuke's eyes fluttered and once he saw her, he glared. "...will you be a little more quiet?" He turned the other way from her and let out an irritated sigh.

"...sorry..." Sakura muttered and gently laid down, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders.

It was warm. Although, she felt so cold. Was this how she was going to spend the rest of her life? It was dark and lonely. They probably weren't going to have a child soon, and she knew he would never come to love her. Was this really the end of everything? Being married to Sasuke and living with no love, no compassion?

Sakura's breathing was quivering. During the first nights of their marriage, she would cry silently to herself. But she stopped that habit a year ago, knowing she couldn't do anything about this marriage with Sasuke. She hugged herself and looked sorrowfully into the darkness of their bedroom.

Sakura's eyes glanced over to Sasuke and she turned around so that she faced him.

He stirred a little, and turned around to face her, too. But he was still asleep.

Sakura gazed at him, observing his facial features and soft breathing. He had the perfect looks, he had wealth, power, intellect, and had a wife waiting for him everyday at home. Anybody would think that he had the perfect life.

He had everything.

Sakura wondered for so many times, why she loved him. He didn't care for her, he didn't worry for her, he didn't love her. He would never be the husband she wished for. But she still loved him...and she didn't understand it at all. But just being around him, her heart raced. She loved him more than anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, it's JUST getting started! ;D<strong>

**More drama, angst, and romance to come!**

**Second chapter will be up soon, so please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far :)  
><strong>


	2. His Thoughts

**His Thoughts  
><strong>

_Here's the next chapter!  
><em>

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to see Sasuke still sleeping. 'Ah...he must be exhausted after working for this whole week.' She made a genuine smile at him before getting off the bed.<p>

Sakura quickly washed up and brushed her hair before running downstairs to make breakfast for him. 'Another day, another meal...another lonely, passing day with Sasuke...' She thought as she took out some eggs and vegetables from the fridge.

"I guess I'll just make an omelet today." Sakura muttered to herself as she also took out a frying pan. She placed it on the stove, poured a little oil in it and turned up the fire. She gazed around the lonely kitchen. Everything was so dull. Sakura slowly turned back and cracked the eggs into the pan, hearing the hot sizzle as it hit the oil. She turned the fire to low and proceeded to chop the vegetables into small pieces. She slid them in into the eggs and tossed it around.

Sakura quickly took out a plate and slid the omelet onto it. She opened the fridge, poured a glass of milk and walked over to the dining table. She put the plate of omelet and the glass of milk down on the table, along with a fork and a napkin.

Sakura sat down and waited for Sasuke to come downstairs.

* * *

><p>Sasuke slid on a white, long T-shirt that embraced his arm muscles and abs and pulled on a pair of blue jeans. He guessed that Sakura was probably cooking breakfast already, since he could smell the aroma of eggs. He went downstairs to see Sakura sitting alone at the dining table, staring out into space.<p>

Quietly, he walked over and sat down next to her. He narrowed his eyes, realizing that there was only one plate of omelet.

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm not hungry. You should eat. I'll go do the laundry in a bit."

Sasuke just averted his eyes to the food and started eating.

She looked at him while he ate...he was even graceful when he was eating. Why was he so perfect? Sakura sighed and stared down at her lap. She honestly didn't know how she stuck with him this long.

Sasuke glanced at her and noticed her distant expression. "What's wrong?"

Sakura was actually surprised that he even cared to ask. She looked up at him, but her hopes died when she saw no emotion or worry in his eyes. "...nothing, Sasuke."

This was the first time Sakura had avoided a question from him. Obviously, something was wrong. "Tell me." He ordered.

Sakura didn't understand how he could just order her around like a pet...and she was actually so weak to obey him all this time. Quietly, she stood up and excused herself from the table. Her heart was thumping...she had never once ignored Sasuke's orders to her. Will he be angry with her?

No, of course not. He didn't care enough for her attitude to irritate him.

Sakura approached the stairs and took a step up, but she gasped in surprise when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around to see Sasuke giving her that usual cold glare.

"Did you just_ ignore_ me?"

Sakura admitted she was afraid of this side of him. If looks could kill, she would probably be dead by now. "Really, nothing is wrong, Sasuke." She said reassuringly.

"...you're lying." Sasuke didn't buy it.

Sakura gazed down at the way he was holding her wrist. Even though it wasn't in a nice way, she was happy that he touched her. They never made physical contact unless it was necessary.

"You really wouldn't care." Sakura dared to say and looked at him straight in the eyes, despite how scary they were.

"If I didn't care, then why would I be asking?" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura's eyebrows went up in surprise. Does that mean he_ does_ care? It was kind of too hard to believe. "Because, Sasuke...you never cared. Ever."

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at her, as if he was going to threaten her.

Sakura let out a shaky sigh and came closer to him. She has never, in their marriage, dared to make the first move to get closer to him or touch him. "I'm your wife. But I deserve to have my own privacy, too. I have never once told you any of my problems, and I never will. You have never told me your problems, and it's not my place to ask you anything. Let's just leave it at that." Sakura faintly smiled at her husband and placed a hand on his, gently prying his hand off her wrist.

"I'll go wash the clothes. You can just leave the plate there...I'll come wash it later." She simply stated before going up the stairs.

Sasuke watched her go and then he looked down at his hand. It had been so long since he held her hand.

* * *

><p>Sakura grabbed a handful of clothes, dropping it in the washing machine. After she was done, she closed the lid and adjusted the washing options.<p>

Sakura walked out of the laundry room to see Sasuke watching the news.

"Do you want a glass of water?" She asked, walking over to him.

Sasuke just shook his head.

Sakura quietly sat down on the couch across from him. Sasuke glanced over at her, wondering why she didn't sit right next to him like she usually does.

"...if...you aren't going out with me today, then...will it be ok if I went out with some friends?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I don't care." Sasuke muttered.

'Of course...' Sakura thought as she stood up. "Then, I'll be home by eight."

* * *

><p>"Ino? Yea, it's Sakura...can you hangout today? By the coffee cafe near your apartment? I'll be there in a few minutes." Sakura replied before hanging up.<p>

With her life so busy with Sasuke, she hadn't had the chance to go out with her friends anymore. It's been nearly weeks since she last saw Ino.

After driving down a few more roads and going through a little traffic, she finally stopped in front of the cafe. She spotted Ino sitting right by the glass window and smiled.

Sakura quickly got out of the car and entered the cafe. "Ino!" She called and grinned when Ino looked over at her.

Ino didn't waste any time as she got up and pulled Sakura into a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! How have you been? You haven't texted or called me in almost 4 weeks!"

"I know, I know. But I asked Sasuke if I could go out today, and he said yes, so I thought I'd just come and hangout with you for a bit." Sakura hugged Ino back.

"That's good news! Besides, how is your marriage going anyways?" They both sat down across from each other.

"...um...it's been fine." Sakura shrugged.

"Really? Is he softening up? I remember when you first married him, he was so uptight and cold around you." Ino frowned.

"Yea...he's a bit kinder now." Sakura lied.

"Aw, that's good, then. Have you two...you know..._done it_, yet?" Ino winked, causing Sakura to blush.

"Only on our wedding night, but...we've never done it ever since then." Sakura muttered quietly.

"What? Seriously? What kind of man doesn't want to-,"

"Ino, can we not talk about this topic?" Sakura murmured shyly.

Ino chuckled at Sakura's embarrassed expression and nodded. "Yea...sorry. Just curious!"

Sakura let out a sigh and leaned back on the chair. "So how have you been? Met any new guys or anything interesting happening lately?"

Ino nodded eagerly. "I met this guy named Shikamaru just a few weeks ago. He lives right next door to me, and oh my gosh...he's like...the perfect package." She smiled dreamily.

"Are you two going out yet?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, not yet. But we're getting really close. You know, me and him, we have those romantic moments where we have nothing to say, but we just stare at each other in silence, and...and I don't know, but there's just this spark I feel when I'm with him."

Sakura laughed. "Maybe you're in love with him?"

Ino scoffed. "Already? I've only known him for a few weeks...I'm not the type to fall in love that quick. But we'll see how it goes."

"That's good that you've found a guy. I mean...I didn't really know Sasuke that well since my parents arranged the marriage, but...I came to love him." Sakura made a small smile.

"Awww, so cute!" Ino grinned.

"So, you wanna go somewhere and hangout today? We could invite Hinata and Tenten and the other girls and we could all go to the movies like old times." Sakura suggested.

"Hm..." Ino took out her phone and checked her schedule. "Sorry, but I got a meeting with my work in about 30 minutes. Hinata just found a boyfriend recently...his name's Naruto. I think she'll probably be with him. As for Tenten, I'm not sure what she's doing, but you can call her and see if she's free today."

Sakura sighed in disappointment, but she nodded. "Ok, I guess I"ll do that."

"I still got some time, so let's just talk for a bit, before I leave ok?" Ino smiled at her.

Sakura agreed and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glanced up at the time. It was only 5 o'clock. She won't be home until another three hours.<p>

But goddamn, time was passing by so slow without her. He got off the couch and walked over to the fridge to see if there was something he could munch on.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw a plate of tomatoes. It was his favorite food...or...vegetable...or whatever.

He took the plate out and set it on the dining table. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he felt something underneath the plate. He realized it was a stickynote and peeled it off and read it.

_"Hey Sasuke,_

_Like I said, I'll be gone till eight, so if you get hungry, I made some tomatoes for you. There's also a dish of baked salmon in the oven, so eat that, too."_

It was a simple note. But he was content with it. He checked in the oven, and like the note said, there was a dish of baked salmon...it was still warm.

He wondered how she came to know all of his favorite things. To be honest, now that he thought about it, she was really a good wife.

He wondered why she was still with him, too. He knew he was treating her coldly...he was never the type to be warm up to someone, even if it was a girl.

But Sakura was different. No matter how many times he rejected her offers to go out to eat, or to go out on a simple date, no matter how mean or distant he was towards her, she never mentioned the thought of leaving him.

'Why is she still here...with me...? I can't give her anything that she would want in a husband...' Sasuke thought as he gazed at the tomatoes.

She was too good for him. The first time he saw her, he honestly thought she was strange and he wanted to refuse the marriage with her. But as they got married, he admitted that she was breathtaking in her wedding dress, and as months passed by, she did whatever she could to be a good wife.

He knew she was scared at first.

During the first nights of their marriage, he would pretend that he was sleeping, but he was awake, listening to her soft crying. He knew she never wanted this marriage. He knew that this marriage broke all of her hope in having her own future because she was now bound to him.

That's why he was so distant towards her. He never intended to marry her. He never intended to bring her into this dull, lifeless, loveless marriage. He didn't want to scare her anymore...he didn't want to bring anymore pain to her.

She probably hated him. When he was eating breakfast this morning, he was worried that she wasn't eating with him, but he didn't know how to put his concern into words...and he ended up asking her coldly, like always. When he held her hand to stop her and asked her what's wrong...he really meant it. He was surprised that she would brush him off and avoid the question.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

...he was in love with her.

He didn't know how it happened, but as their 2 years of marriage passed by, he couldn't help but develop feelings for his wife. He just didn't know how to show his feelings. He couldn't possibly tell her.

It was strange. He has never fallen in love before, so he didn't exactly know the feeling.

But undeniably, he just _**knew**_ for sure that he loved Sakura.


	3. Holding You

**Holding You  
><strong>

_Here's the next chapter!  
><em>

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Tenten wasn't available to hangout either.<p>

Sakura sighed in disappointment as she got back in her car. It was already 10 o'clock.

She had visited Hinata and Naruto, and Ino had a little time to take her to the apartment to meet Shikamaru.

'I wonder if Sasuke ate dinner yet...is he asleep already?' She thought as she started the car and drove away from the cafe.

"Well, of course...why would he wait for me?" Sakura shook her head at her own stupidity.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was still up. He was waiting for her.<p>

Was this how she felt every night when she waited for him to get off work? It was so tiring.

He tapped his finger on the couch impatiently as he glanced at the clock. It was getting late...and Sakura wasn't the type to stay out this late and she even said she was gonna be home by 8. He honestly was getting worried.

Sasuke knew he should've went out with her today. He really wanted to say yes when she had asked him last night, but of course...he wasn't good with words, especially towards her, and ended up saying something cold again.

Sasuke sighed as every minute passed by felt like an hour. He didn't know how Sakura could do this five times a week, waiting for him, cooking for him, and then just going to sleep. He was making her life so boring.

'Is that why she's out so late?' He thought. She hadn't seen her friends every since they've gotten married, so of course, she would want to spend the whole day with them.

Sasuke looked at the time again and suggested that if she wasn't home in ten minutes, he'll have to call her.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. He had thought many times about divorcing her...but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

If he lost her, he wouldn't know what to do.

But at the same time, he knew that she probably was so sick of being married to him already. Why in the world hasn't she mentioned anything about leaving yet? He didn't think any wife would want to stay if their husband acted like the way he did.

He wasn't loving. He wasn't caring. He acted like he ignored her most of the time. He was nothing that a wife would want in a husband.

'_**Why**_ is she still with me?' Sasuke thought. He asked himself over and over again...because honestly, he would never understand that question.

Sasuke was torn from his thoughts when he heard the door click. He immediately raised his head and peeked over a little to see who it was.

A feeling of relief washed over him when he saw Sakura walking in.

Slowly, he stood up and went over to her.

Sakura closed the door, locked it, and took off her shoes. When she turned around, she nearly jumped, seeing Sasuke right in front of her.

"Y...you're still awake, Sasuke...?" She blinked.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"...I was with my friends. I told you that I would be hanging out with them today." Sakura replied quietly as she walked past him. Her body tensed up when he grabbed her arm. It had been two days in a row that he stopped her like this.

"You said you'd be back by eight. You're two hours late." Sasuke glared at her.

"I never told you to wait for me. If you're tired, you could've went to sleep, Sasuke..." Sakura softly placed her hand on his, and gently pried his fingers off her arm.

Sasuke just watched her as she went up the stairs, not looking back once at him. He didn't know how to express his concern. He didn't know how to tell her that he waited for her because he was worried about her.

* * *

><p>After showering, Sakura put on her silk pajamas and laid quietly in bed, careful not to disturb Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke was still awake, however. He stared into the darkness and sighed quietly. He wondered what Sakura thought about every night. Did she ever think of the possibilities she could have had if she weren't married to him?

If she was with another man...that man would probably take care of her, protect her, love her, and hold her every night. Instead, she was stuck with him...for 2 years, they laid in bed like this, back to back, both not uttering a word to each other.

He wanted to show her so badly how much she meant to him. But he had too many doubts to do that.

But...what if he tried, just once?

Gathering up all his courage, he slowly turned around to face her. Her back was facing him.

Sasuke hesitated, but he boldly reached out and gently...he put his arms around her waist.

Sakura gasped at the sudden contact. She blushed and her heart was beating like crazy. Was he asleep and just holding her unconsciously? Yea, that would make more sense.

But as she turned around slightly and glanced at him, she noticed he was awake. She swore her heart was going to pop out. Why was he holding her like this? This is the first time in their marriage that he held her like this. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but she was too frozen to do anything.

Seeing that she didn't bother to push him away, Sasuke pulled her closer to him until their bodies were touching. It felt so unbelievably good to have the woman he loved in his arms.

Sakura grasped the blanket tightly. This was so...it was just too good to be true. This wasn't like him. He would never just hug her like this. Was she dreaming? Sakura closed her eyes tightly and opened them again.

It was real.

She could feel his arms around her waist, she could hear his soft breathing, and her own heart was beating at an uncontrollable paste.

Sasuke couldn't describe the happiness that was bubbling up in his chest. She actually didn't push him away. Or was it because she was just too scared to?

He dared to hope one more time. "Sakura...turn around..."

Sakura's eyes widened. Did he actually just say that? Gulping, and her hands trembling a bit, she slowly turned around to face him...but she was too nervous to look at him in the face.

It didn't matter to him. He just wanted her to sleep, facing him, for once. Once again, Sasuke put his arms around her and embraced her tightly.

Sakura didn't understand this. Why was he doing this? She swore that her face looked like a tomato right now...thank god, the room was dark.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "...next time...come home sooner..." He muttered softly.

Sakura was taken by surprise at his statement. And slowly, she pieced together the puzzles. This morning, he had asked her what's wrong...he had continuously tried to make her tell him...and when she got home, he asked her why she was out so late. And now...he was holding her so lovingly and talking so gently like a caring husband would. She never thought she would ever get to see Sasuke like this.

She smiled, understanding now.

He kept asking her questions because he was worried about her, because he was looking out for her...because he actually _**cared**_ for her.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW and tell me how you liked this chapter :)<strong>

**Next chapter will be up soon, so look forward to it!  
><strong>


	4. A Step Together

**A Step Together  
><strong>

_Here's the next chapter!  
><em>

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura's eyes fluttered opened.<p>

She felt something against her and gasped when she saw Sasuke. Then she remembered what had happened last night and blushed...and he was _still_ holding her.

'So...he cares...?' Sakura thought. Last night seemed so unreal. The way he embraced her, the way he held her so tightly, and the way he spoke so gently...it all seemed like her dreams were becoming reality. Last night he had became the husband she longed for, but she didn't know how she would face him now.

Besides, they didn't really communicate well, so it would be awkward anyways.

Slowly, Sakura pushed his arms from her waist and scooted quietly away from him, getting off the bed. After washing up and changing, she went downstairs to do her daily routine for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and he let out a small yawn. He realized that Sakura wasn't there with him and knew that she was probably cooking already.<p>

He let out a sigh and turned so that he faced the ceiling. It felt so unreal when he embraced her last night. She didn't push him away or bother to get away either.

But then he still had doubts that she was just probably too scared or shocked to move.

Slowly, he sat up and ran his hand through his hair, brushing the tangles in it. He wondered how he would face her. He knew it was going to be awkward now.

Hopefully, she'll just brush away what happened yesterday. Knowing her, she wouldn't ask about it anyway.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at the dining table and again, she only had one plate for Sasuke. She didn't have much of an appetite since her thoughts were filled with what had happened yesterday.<p>

She could feel her heart beating faster when she saw Sasuke come down the stairs. He didn't bother to look up at her and sat down. He stared down at his plate and narrowed his eyes. "You're not eating again."

Sakura blinked. "I...I'm not hungry, Sasuke."

"You said that yesterday."

"Yea, but I'm not hungry...again."

Sasuke opened his mouth, attempting to say something, but he stayed quiet. He wanted to communicate better...to show her that he really cared about her. But it was just so damn hard. And it seriously felt awkward.

Sakura stared down at her lap as Sasuke ate. 'Of course. He wouldn't mention what he did yesterday. What was I thinking...that he would actually return the feelings I had for him?' Sakura sighed at her own stupidity.

After Sasuke was done eating, he pushed the plate away gently. "I'm going to work." He muttered.

"Today? But it's a Sunday." Sakura blinked.

"I need to tend to some things at the office." He simply replied and took out a tie from his pocket, putting it around his collar. He stood up and walked over to the door.

Sakura also stood up and followed him. She watched as he slipped on his shoes and noticed his tie was a bit crooked.

Just as Sasuke grabbed his suitcase and opened the door to go, Sakura mustered up the courage to stop him.

"Wait."

Sasuke froze in his steps and stopped.

"...um...your tie...let me fix it..." Sakura murmured quietly and took a cautious step closer to him, scared that he would reject her and just tell her that he'll fix it himself. But to her surprise, as she raised up her arms to fix the tie, he made no move to stop her.

Her fingers trembled as she tightened it and angled it so that it was straight. She was so nervous...she was standing so close to him. If she looked up, their faces would only be inches apart. After she was done fixing the tie, she stepped back. "...I'll make dinner for you." She replied and forced a smile at him.

Sasuke gazed at her for a few seconds before turning around and leaving. Sakura watched him in get in the car before closing the door.

She leaned against the door and let out a deep breath. Everything felt more tense now. It felt...weird. Did Sasuke even remember what he did yesterday? Or was that just a 'spur of the moment' thing?

Sakura shook her head and looked down, disappointed. "I'm putting too much thought in it...of course he cares about me...but just not in the way that I expect him to. There's no way that he'll have feelings for me. It's impossible for that."

* * *

><p>At work, Sasuke couldn't get her out of his mind.<p>

He didn't know how he could show her that he cared for her, that he loved her. He was never the type to ever show affection, and just plainly hugging her last night took all the courage he had.

Damn it, why was this so hard just for one woman?

Thank god she never asked about it. He wouldn't know how to answer her. It was just too impossible for him to flat out say that he cared and worried about her. Just thinking about saying those words to her made him cringe. He was never the romantic type...and he was sure he'll never be.

To be honest, he envied other married couples. They could get along and easily show affection. Even some couples who were arranged for marriage eventually got along so well.

But not him and Sakura. Everything in their marriage was wrong. If someone was to watch his and Sakura's marriage life, it wouldn't even seem as if they were a married couple. They were most likely just...roommates, or companions.

That seriously pissed him off. He _wanted_ to be a good husband and he _wanted_ to let her know that he loves her, but it was so_** goddamn**_ hard.

And besides, he had to consider her feelings, too. He knew she's trying to be a good wife and she's doing her best...but was it out of love, or was it just her_ duty_ as a wife?

Yes. It had to be that. Because it would make no sense if Sakura did everything for him out of love.

Why would she ever fall in love with someone like him?

Again, the thought of divorce crossed his mind. He wanted to do it. He wanted a divorce. He wanted a divorce so she could be happy with someone else. But he was scared to lose her. He didn't know if he would ever find someone as good as her.

But at some point, he knew he **_needed_** to do it. Even though he was scared to lose her, he would rather see her happy and smiling.

* * *

><p>Sakura called Ino. It was too boring waiting for Sasuke all the time.<p>

_"Hello?_

"Ino? Are you busy today?"

_"Nah, why? You wanna hangout?"_

"Yea. Sasuke said he had some things to do at work, so I'm alone...again. Can you come over?"

_"Sure. Why is he always working, though? He's putting so much time into work...are you sure he's not lying to you and just going out?"_

"No, Sasuke wouldn't do that. He has a reputation to keep so he wouldn't do anything like that."

_"You never know. Men lie all the time and they're good at acting all innocent. Just keep on the lookout. I don't want you getting hurt, ok?"_

"Ok..."

_"So I'll come over. I'll call Tenten and Hinata to come too, ok?"_

"Ok. Thanks Ino." Sakura replied before hanging up.

Great. Now she was worrying over whether Sasuke was really working or just going out. She knew he wasn't the type to do that, but Ino was right; men lie and they're good at acting innocent.

'I'll just have to ask him when he comes home...hopefully, he'll tell me something...' She thought and sighed.

...she didn't know why Sasuke just didn't file a divorce paper. She knew he never wanted to marry her...and things were the same for two years...so there's no way that he'll ever come to love her. Why didn't he just divorce her and go marry someone who he really wanted?

She didn't want to leave him. She loved him too much to do that.

But if he wanted to divorce, she would gladly go through with it...whatever made him happy, she'll do it.

"Sasuke...why can't our marriage go any further than this...?"

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of waiting, Sakura heard a knock at the door. She stood up and went to open it, smiling, when she saw Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.<p>

"Sakura!" She gasped when all of them hugged her at once.

"Hey girls..." Sakura managed to choke out.

They let go of her and took off their shoes. Sakura closed the door before leading them over to the living room.

"I haven't been here for so long. How are you and Sasuke doing?" Hinata asked.

"We're doing fine." Sakura replied quietly.

"When is he off from_ work_?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Um...he usually gets off around 6, but he might come earlier..." Sakura looked over at the clock.

"He works on Sundays?" Tenten blinked.

"No, he just had something to do over there. He'll be back in a short while."

"Oh. Soooo anyways...it's been two years since you two have been married. Any signs of a..." Tenten patted her stomach and winked. "...a baby?"

Sakura shook her head. "We haven't done it since the marriage night."

"What? Are you serious?" Tenten gaped.

"Does he not want a child?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I...I don't know. You guys know Sasuke, he's not exactly the talkative type so he doesn't really tell me anything." Sakura shrugged.

"But don't you want a baby?" Ino urged on.

"...it's fine, really. I do want one, but just being with Sasuke alone like this is ok for me."

"Don't you two talk about having a family or anything like that?"

Sakura glanced down at her feet. "Not really."

"Is he still the same like he was during when you two first got married?"

"No..." Sakura lied. He really never changed at all.

"Awww, your life seems so boring, though!" Ino looked at the pillows on the couch and grinned mischievously. "...we haven't had a girl's night out or a sleepover in a long time. Pillow fight!" She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at Sakura.

"W...wait! Sasuke might get mad-,"

Tenten and Hinata each grabbed at pillow and threw it at her. "Oh, come on, Sakura. It's just like when we were in highschool!" Tenten urged on and started hitting her with the pillow.

Sakura grabbed a nearby pillow and defended herself. "You guys, seriously!" She scolded, but she ended laughing when they wouldn't stop. Memories of her highschool life came back and she remembered they used to always have sleepovers and pillow fights.

After a while, she forgot about Sasuke getting mad and ended joining them. Feathers and cotton went everywhere.

* * *

><p>Sasuke got in his car and glanced at the time, noticing it was only 5:10. Sakura should probably be cooking dinner right now.<p>

When he got home, he narrowed his eyes, seeing another car parked in front of their house. This was the first time that they've ever had a guest.

He parked, got out of his car and walked over to the door. He took out his key, unlocked the door, and just as he was going to open it, the doorknob turned.

"It was fun! Call us if you need anything!"

Sasuke saw Ino, Tenten, and Hinata come out. They nearly gasped when they saw him.

"O...oh...Sasuke! It's been a long time!" Ino greeted.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Um, Sakura just called us over to hangout for a bit...we'll be leaving now..." Tenten replied before rushing them. "Come on, go, go!" She whispered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as they dashed for the car, wondering why they were in such a hurry.

He shook his head and turned back around, going in the house. He slipped off his shoes and shut the door closed. As Sasuke looked up, he saw the living room and his eyes widened.

It was a _complete mess_.

He saw Sakura putting back the pillows and fixing her hair. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Did they just have a _**pillowfight**_? Four grown women, having a pillow fight. Wow.

Sasuke slowly walked over to her, looking around at all the feathers on the floor and a few pillows were still scattered on the ground. "Sakura."

Sakura gasped and nearly jumped at his voice. "S...Sasuke! You're home, already?"

He just glared at her. "I didn't expect you to be this kind of person...being all childish and having pillowfights with your friends."

Sakura stood speechless and averted her eyes down. "I'm sorry...I just...it's been a long time since we've done anything fun together and...and..." She took a deep breath and paused for a moment. "...I'll clean this up. I'm sorry." She murmured before going back to putting the pillows back on the couch and picking up the feathers.

Sasuke gazed at her as she cleaned up. His expression softened when he tried to understand her point of view. He really had no right to be mad at her. She just wanted to have fun...wanted to have a little free-time with her friends...wanted a little escape from this marriage.

He sighed and couldn't believe he was doing this, but he bent down and starting picking up the feathers on the ground near his feet.

Sakura glanced back and was taken by surprise when she saw him cleaning up, too. Was he actually _helping_ her?

"S...Sasuke...it's alright. You don't have to clean up. This was my fault. I shouldn't have-,"

"There's too much. It's better if two people clean it up." Sasuke simply stated without looking up at her.

Sakura stared at him in silent wonder. He's been so...different, lately.

But it made her happy. As she resumed to picking up the feathers, a smile slowly graced her face.

* * *

><p>They ended up skipping dinner and just went straight to bed. It was still only 9 o'clock, so Sakura decided to read a bit while Sasuke took his shower.<p>

She was probably never going to call Ino and them over again. Sasuke would only get mad and call her childish again if they ended up doing anything "fun".

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, dressed in a plain navy-blue shirt and back sweats. Sakura loved how she was the only one who got to this casual side of Sasuke.

She set down her book and scooted down to her pillow when Sasuke climbed on the bed. The lights went off and again, like every other night, there was only silence.

Sakura wanted him to hold her again, but she knew that there was no chance of that happening. Oh, and she almost forgot to ask.

"...Sasuke...?"

No answer. But she knew he was awake and listening.

"...when you tell me that you go to work...do you really_ go to work_?" She asked quietly, scared that she might offend him.

"Obviously."

"I mean...do you ever lie to me that you're working...just so you could go out...?" She closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself to be scolded at.

A few moments of silence passed by.

"No." He replied bluntly.

Sakura wanted to ask more, but she knew he would be annoyed by all the constant questions.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was laying on his pillow, wondering why she would ever ask such a question. Did she not trust him? Was she actually doubting that he was going out instead of really working?

All the more reason why she would never fall in love with a person like him. She didn't even trust him.

Sasuke let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes.

He was scared to lose her...but he guessed that he'll have to talk to her about divorcing sooner. He just couldn't bear her living like this, with him, anymore. There was no reason to marriage.

It was only a one-sided love.

* * *

><p><strong>That's what he thinks until he finds out that Sakura loves him too! ;)<strong>

**Anyways, sorry for the delay; was working on my other story-"Married to Sasuke Uchiha".**

**REVIEW and tell me how you like it so far.  
><strong>


	5. You Are My Other Half

**You Are My Other Half  
><strong>

_Here's the next chapter!  
><em>

_Enjoy :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>A week passed by. Things were still the same, because of both of them failing to make any further move.<p>

It was Saturday, and Sakura mustered up the courage to try and ask Sasuke if he wanted to go out again. She knew he'll most likely, but she decided to try anyways.

After cleaning up the dishes they just had for breakfast, she walked over to him in the living room and sat in the couch across from him.

He paid no attention to her.

"Sasuke..." Sakura called his name quietly.

Of course, he didn't answer.

"...can we go out today?"

He didn't reply.

Sakura sighed. "Then will it be ok if I go out with Ino again-,"

"I'll go." He interrupted.

Sakura's eyes widened. He'll go? "You...you'll go out with me today...?"

"It's better than you hanging out with them again." Sasuke wondered why she always asked to go out with her friends. It was like...asking him first was an excuse just so she could bring them up. He knew she would pick her friends over him anytime. He knew she missed them, wanted to spend time with them, and wanted an escape from this marriage...but he wanted to progress further. He really wanted to at least spend time with her alone, go out on dates, before he mentioned the divorce. He wanted to work on their communication, which he knew was partly his fault for being so anti-social.

"O...ok...I'll go get ready, then..." Sakura muttered before getting up and going upstairs.

Sasuke took a deep breath. They've gone on "dates" with Sasuke's business meetings, but this would be the first time they were on a date alone. He wanted to at least hold her hand today. Hopefully, it'll happen.

After a few moments of waiting, Sakura came back downstairs wearing a simple white dress that came just above her knees and small cardigan to cover her shoulders. "Let's go."

Sasuke glanced at her. It was only a few times that she's ever worn a dress...and he cherished every moment of it. The dresses she wore were so casual, but she made it look so elegant and beautiful on her. Without saying a word, he got off the couch and walked passed her to the door, slipping on his shoes. "Where do you wanna go?"

Sakura went outside and put on her white gladiators. "Um...wherever you want, Sasuke."

Sasuke took the keys and locked the door before walking past her again to the car. "If you don't tell me, we're gonna stay in the car and not go anywhere."

Sakura blinked and quickly followed him, going over to her side of the car. "Then let's go to the outdoor outlet...they have one every Saturday..."

Sasuke didn't reply and just got in the car.

* * *

><p>They walked around, with Sakura gazing at every jewelry and clothing store. It's been so long since she's bought any new stuff, and she'd like to have a new shirt or ring or something.<p>

But she didn't want to annoy Sasuke to wait for her just to try on some clothes or jewelry.

Sasuke glanced at her and noticed her looking over at two heart necklaces. The heart was split in two, and if you put the necklaces together, the heart would become one again. Probably a couple's necklace.

But why would she be staring at that? Why would she want to share a couples-necklace with him?

Sakura wanted to buy it, but she knew Sasuke would never wear it so she just averted her eyes from it.

Sasuke realized her eying some more stuff, but she wouldn't stop to buy it. Was she that scared to just ask him? Was he that intimidating? When Sakura gazed over at a white jacket, Sasuke suddenly turned and walked over to it.

"How much is this?" He asked the cashier standing next to it.

"25 dollars." The cashier smiled. Sasuke pulled out his wallet and handed the cash to the cashier. The cashier took the jacket and stuffed it nicely into a bag before giving it to Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened when Sasuke turned around and handed it to her. "You didn't have to-,"

"If you want to buy something, just ask me." Sasuke replied.

"I...I don't want to trouble you-,"

Sasuke just put the bag in her hand and started walking off before she could finish replying.

She quickly followed after him and looked down at the jacket in the bag. A smile appeared on her face; wow, he actually bought her something.

They walked around for a few moments and Sakura was noticing alot of couples holding hands. She and Sasuke never held hands. It was weird just walking this close to him. But she really, really wanted to. Taking a deep breath, she walked just a bit closer to him until their shoulders were almost touching. She flinched when their hands slightly brushed against each other.

Sasuke glanced down at her, wondering why she came closer.

"It's too crowded. Sorry..." Sakura quickly made up an excuse.

He really didn't mind. When their hands brushed against each other, he had the urge to just hold her hand. But seeing how she flinched, she was probably scared. Damnit, he was probably not gonna get to hold her hand today.

Sakura looked over to a clothing store and she hesitantly pulled Sasuke's sleeve. "Um, can I buy something there really quick?"

Without replying, he just dragged her along to the store. Sakura walked over to a small black dress. It was simple, but it was really cute. She opened her purse and shuffled around for her wallet. To her surprise, Sasuke took the dress and went over to the cashier, giving him the money. The cashier folded the dress and placed it into a fancy bag.

"Come on." Sasuke replied as he took the bag and walked out.

"Sasuke, I could've paid for it." Sakura quickly ran out after him. "How much was it anyways?"

"85 dollars." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura gaped. "I'm sorry. You really didn't have to-,"

"You talk too much." Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura immediately shut her mouth. She hated it when she annoyed him. But seriously, he could let her pay for her own things. 85 dollars for a simple dress like that, it wasn't worth wasting his money on her.

Sasuke didn't understand why she was so damn considerate. He was the husband. He was _supposed_ to buy her all these things, despite the price. She was worth it.

They went around, buying some more stuff (with Sasuke paying for most of it, of course), and then stopped for a little bathroom break.

"Just wait a little out here. I'll be right out." Sakura replied before going into the bathroom.

Sasuke looked down at all the things they bought. His mind still lingered on the heart necklaces earlier. To be honest, he really wouldn't mind buying it and wearing it. He could probably go back, buy it, and come back in time before Sakura was done. Grabbing all the bags, he quickly walked back to go buy the necklaces.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. She sighed and stared down at the sink.<p>

She was really happy that Sasuke actually came out with her today, but she wanted more. She wanted to hold his hand, wanted to hug him, wanted to show others that they were a loving married couple.

Sakura shook her head. She wanted to do that...but she knew she couldn't. Things will never change for them. She just had to accept that.

After washing her hands and quickly drying them, she walked out of the bathroom, only to find that Sasuke wasn't there. Sakura blinked and looked around but he wasn't anywhere. 'Maybe he went to the bathroom, too...' She thought and decided to wait outside.

She narrowed her eyes when she ended up waiting for quite a long time. A few men came out of the restroom, but Sasuke didn't. 'Where did he go?' Sakura was starting to panic. He wouldn't just..._leave_ her here, would he?

Sakura clamped her hands together and glanced around frantically. What if he really did? What if he really took the opportunity to leave her? Sakura gasped when someone suddenly nudged her shoulder.

She turned around to see a random guy smiling at her. "You alone?"

"Um...no, no I'm not." Sakura shook her head and resumed to looking for Sasuke.

"You lying? Cause I certainly don't see anyone else here." The guy grinned.

Sakura clearly saw his intentions and just glared at him. "I'm married. Don't touch me." She hissed and walked away.

"Whoa, whoa, you're married? You're still so young," The guy quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"If you don't let go, I'm gonna scream-,"

"Do it, then, hm? Will your husband come to save you? If you even have one..." The guy snickered and his grip tightened on her.

"Let go!" Sakura tried to pry his fingers off her.

"Why so stubborn? We could have some fun, y'know?" The guy pulled her closer.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and was about to scream, but someone harshly jerked her away. Her eyes opened to see who it was. She turned slightly and gasped in surprise when she saw Sasuke giving a death glare to the guy.

"Touch her again, and I'll_** kill**_ you_._" He threatened.

Without waiting for the guy's reply, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her with him. She blushed and gazed up at him curiously. "...Sasuke?"

He didn't reply and only entangled his fingers with hers tighter. He was so pissed off right now. If any other men tried to even look at her, he'll seriously kill someone.

* * *

><p>They drove back home in silence.<p>

Sasuke parked the car and got out, slamming the car door.

Sakura also got out and followed after him. "...Sasuke..."

He wouldn't answer. He opened the door, dropped the bags down and slipped off his shoes.

Sakura slowly closed the door and took off her own shoes, setting it down by her purse.

She followed him to the kitchen where he grabbed a cup and drank some water. She bit her bottom lip nervously. "...where...where did you go...?"

He stayed silent for a few moments, staring down at the empty glass cup. He sighed and then slowly reached into his pocket to get something.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw him pull out two necklaces. It was the heart one she was looking at earlier!

Sasuke put one around his neck and then walked over to her with the other one. Sakura stood frozen as he put the necklace on her. She blinked curiously...how did he know she wanted it?

"You were staring at it." Sasuke replied, as if he read her mind.

"But...why did you go get it?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke withdrew his arm back. Did she not want it, then? Was she staring at it simply because it was pretty?

_Of course_. He was so stupid. Why in the world would she ever want to share a couples necklace with him?

But he didn't realize Sakura was thinking the exact same thing.

Seeing how he didn't answer her, she grabbed her half of the heart and slowly reached for his. Sasuke watched as she grabbed his half and then put it together with hers, so that it was a complete heart.

"...I know you don't really want to wear it...but thank you for buying this. It was the one thing that I really wanted." She smiled genuinely at him.

So she_ did_ want it. But what could that mean? Probably just for the heck of it. He would never believe that she would ever fall in love with him.

Sakura glanced at him, but couldn't bring herself to look at him properly. Realizing how close they were, she could feel her heart beating faster and quickly took a step back and let go of the necklaces. "I'll make lunch." She simply replied before walking past him to the refrigerator.

But one thing still stuck in her mind. Why was he so mad earlier?

He didn't love her, so he couldn't possibly be _jealous_.

...Right?

* * *

><p><strong>;)<strong>

**I'll leave it there.**

**REVIEW and tell me how you liked it so far.  
><strong>


	6. Why Are You Still With Me?

**Why Are You Still With Me?  
><strong>

_*I was planning to post this on Christmas...but I totally failed. Ugh. Sorry...anyways, REVIEW.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sakura was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels, but turned it off since there was nothing interesting.<p>

It was a Wednesday. And it was also Sasuke's birthday; he was turning 24.

And as usual, she had to wait all day for him to come home again. She glanced down at her necklace and wondered if he even wore it today. She still couldn't believe he bought it for her...and the fact that he was so mad at the guy for harassing her. Was he really jealous?

She blushed, also remembering how he held her hand so tightly. It was the first time he's ever been so possessive over her.

But she hated how it was giving her false hopes when she knew that Sasuke would never fall in love with her.

Sakura glanced over at the time and sighed. He wasn't going to be home until another five hours.

But that's ok...she needed time to go shopping anyways. She already had a big dinner planned for him tonight with all his favorite dishes...just hopefully, he'll like it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned back on his office chair and sighed. He seriously would like a break off of work.<p>

He reached his arm up and fiddled around with his heart necklace...he wondered what Sakura was doing right now. His heart fluttered when he remembered how tightly he held her hand the other day. It still pissed him off when he thought about that guy who was flirting around with her, though. He didn't know he'd get that jealous.

He was torn out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. "...come in."

A girl with pinkish-red hair came in, holding a clipboard of papers.

"Karin. What do you want?" Sasuke got irritated whenever she came in his office. He knew that she a little "thing" for him and it was so annoying how she tried to flirt with him all the time.

"Oh Sasuke, don't be like that." Karin fluttered her eyes innocently. "I just came in to tell you how the business is going..."

Sasuke grabbed the clipboard from her and scanned the paperwork. "...it's going fine. You're excused now." He replied and gave her back the clipboard, resuming to his own paperworks.

Karin pouted and sat on his desk.

"Get off." Sasuke said bluntly without looking up at her.

"Ugh, you're always so rude to me." Karin rolled her eyes. "...anyways, I just wanted to ask if you want to go out for dinner-,"

"No."

She frowned. "Just for tonight!"

"No." Sasuke repeated.

"Oh come on, I'll treat you." Karin pleaded.

"Listen, Karin...I'm married. I have a wife. I go home and eat dinner with her everynight. I don't need you to treat me to anything."

"I_ know_ you're married. It's not like a date or anything. It's just dinner. Come on, pleeease? Just as co-workers?"

"I'm more of your boss." Sasuke corrected.

"Ugh, please? Just tonight..." She quickly thought of something. "...if you go with me, I promise I won't bother you anymore. I won't even come into your office anymore unless you need me for something. Ok?"

Sasuke stayed quiet. He had to think it over. If he went with her...she won't bother him anymore. It seemed like a good thing, but then he didn't really want to spend two hours alone with her at a restaurant. That was like torture.

"Sasuke, please!" Karin whined and clamped her hands together. "I promise I won't bother you anymore. Promise! I'm serious. Promise, promise, promise, promise!"

Sasuke leaned back on his chair and stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then he let out a deep breath and glared up at her. "...you're fired if you come bother me again after this..."

Karin's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. "Of course! I promise, I absolutely will not bother you again after this! Thank youuuuu!" She grinned and hopped out of his office.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. He couldn't believe he actually agreed...but aw well...whatever it takes to get her annoying face out of his sight. He took out his cell phone and scrolled down to Sakura's phone number.

He didn't know what he would tell her, honestly. It would sound kind of like he's going on a date if he told her that he's eating dinner with a female worker. And frankly, they've never called each other much. He couldn't even recall the last time they've talked on the phone.

He just flipped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket. It's ok...she wouldn't mind waiting an extra two hours, would she?

...Of course not.

She waited for him everynight. It didn't matter if he was late or early.

* * *

><p>Sakura set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and checked off her list. "Got tomatoes, beef stew, chicken alfredo, pasta, red wine...and of course, the cake. That should be good." She smiled.<p>

She opened the cabinets and got out a few pots and pans to cook. Her eyes glanced over at the time; Sasuke would be home in 3 hours. Hopefully, she'll be done with the cooking by then.

'I wonder if he'll think I'm being weird if he comes home to a birthday dinner like this...' Sakura didn't do anything for his birthday last year...but that was because she wasn't in love with him yet, and besides, he seemed like the type who really wouldn't care if someone celebrated his birthday or not.

Honestly, she was scared that he might just glare at her and scold her for making such a big deal just for his birthday...but it's a worth a try to impress him, right? Sakura took a deep breath and resumed to her cooking.

* * *

><p>Ino sat in her apartment, bored. "Uuuugh...Shikamaru's out for the day. Where the hell did he go?"<p>

She sent him like 20 texts and called him numerous times, but he wouldn't pick up. She wondered if she was annoying him too much. Ugh, but what the hell, she had to admit; she was really starting to like him.

Ino quickly reached for her phone and dialed Sakura's phone number.

_"...Hello?"_

"Sakura! What's up? I'm bored."

_"Oh, hey Ino. Ummm...I'm just cooking for Sasuke right now. It's his birthday."_

"What? Awww, you're such a sweet wife. I'm way too lazy to cook a surprise dinner for someone. Haha, so anyways...would it be ok if I came over and helped?"

_"Uh...I don't know. Sasuke scolded me last time you and the girls were over..."_

"It's just gonna be me. I promise, I won't wreck your living room again." Ino laughed.

_"Well, why won't you go hangout with Shikamaru?"_

"He's out somewhere. He's not picking up my calls or texts, so screw him. Can I come over or not?"

_"Um...I-,"_

"Sakura, pleeeeease? You don't how bored I am right now. There's nothing to watch on TV, and the other girls are busy."

_"...ugh...fine, then."_

Ino smiled. "Thanks! I'll be right over!"

* * *

><p>In just 20 minutes, Ino arrived at Sakura's house.<p>

"Whoa! It smells good! You should really let me sneak some food home before Sasuke comes," Ino giggled.

"No way. This is all for him." Sakura rolled her eyes and checked the oven to see if the pasta was almost done.

"You're 22, right? How old is Sasuke turning anyways?"

"He's turning 24."

Ino scoffed. "I can't believe you guys are married and are still so young. Sasuke's even the boss of his work place. Man, your parents got you such an amazing guy...an arranged marriage isn't so bad is it?"

Sakura smiled faintly. "It's a bit awkward, but...I guess it's ok."

"Hm...so anything you need help on?" Ino's eyes scanned the kitchen.

"You could start on the chicken alfredo. I already got done chopping the chicken, so can you make the noodles and the sauce?"

Ino nodded and took out a pot to boil the noodles. "This is so much food, though. How are you and Sasuke gonna finish it all?"

"I just wanna impress him, that's all." Sakura grinned.

"...awwww..." Ino squealed. They were such a quiet couple, but damn, she was jealous that their life was almost perfect.

_Almost._ If only Sasuke would talk more.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked over at the clock and sighed. Karin should be-<p>

"Sasuke! Let's gooo!"

-here any minute.

"Come on! I got reservations on the table and everything." Karin smiled and hopped over to him.

Sasuke quietly got up from his seat and grabbed his paperwork, putting them into his case. He walked past her and out of the room.

Karin rolled her eyes, clearly knowing that he was trying to ignore her. But what the hell...at least she got a dinner date with him!

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know how he was going to survive the night. She even got in the car with him.<p>

"My car's fine here. It's not like anyone's gonna steal it or something." Karin shrugged as she clipped on her seatbelt.

'Tch. I hope someone does.' Sasuke thought and started the car. "...so. Which restaurant?"

"Ichiraku! They got the best noodles, rice plates, everything, I swear." Karin replied.

Sasuke didn't respond and just drove there.

After 15 minutes of driving and listening to Karin's annoying voice the whole time, they finally arrived. Sasuke got out of the car and didn't even bother to open Karin's door for her.

She frowned and got out herself, quickly running over and linking her arm with his.

"...this isn't a date. Don't touch me." Sasuke looked at her, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, you agreed. It's not my fault! Just for tonight, remember? And I promise I won't bother you anymore," Karin winked and grinned at him.

They entered the store and Karin dragged him over to their seats, which she already reserved earlier. After looking over the menu, a waiter came to take their order.

"I'll have a bowl of miso ramen soup." Karin ordered first.

"Same." Sasuke replied and handed the menus back to the waiter. "Oh! And red wine, please!" Karin added in before the waiter turned around and left.

"Awwww, you got the same food as me!" She squealed happily.

"It has nothing to do with you. I just wanna wanna eat quickly and go home." Sasuke said bluntly. Karin's smile dropped and she pouted. "Oh geez, you could at least _act_ like you're having a good time."

Sasuke ignored her and stared down at his watch. Ugh...still an hour more.

He really wanted to go home right now. Karin was annoying as hell, and he kinda was missing Sakura. He felt bad for not telling her...she's probably at home, tired of waiting for him already.

'Damn. An hour. Just an hour more...'

* * *

><p>After eating, drinking some wine, and listening to Karin's constant ranting and adoration over him, Sasuke called for the check and paid for the meal.<p>

"Soooo. Are you gonna send me home?" Karin fluttered her eyes.

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. He seriously did not want to be near her any longer. But it was late at night...and she was a girl. He didn't want to be responsible if he just left her and something happened to her.

"...fine. Come on." He muttered and got up, exiting the restaurant.

This time, he opened the door for her. "Aw, thanks Sasuke!" Karin smile sweetly at him and got in the car.

He just rolled his eyes and slammed the car door shut before walking over to his side.

"Are you seriously leaving your car at work?"

Karin nodded. "It's fine! I have a friend who could drive me to work tomorrow, so I don't really need it. And like I said, nobody will steal it."

Again, Sasuke hoped someone would.

* * *

><p>Ino had already gone home.<p>

Sakura had her head laying against the dining table, staring at the ticking clock. She's been waiting for him for almost three hours now...and the food was all cold already.

She let out a sigh and slowly sat up, gazing at all the hard work she had done. She cleaned the kitchen nicely, cleaned the living room, cooked all this food, set up candles on the table, and everything was beautifully decorated.

And he wasn't even here.

She was getting worried, but she knew he was probably busy at work.

"Well...I should probably clean up, then..." Sakura murmured sadly to herself and got up, collecting her and Sasuke's empty plates. She blew out the candles and turned on the lights instead.

She covered all the food so they wouldn't spoil. Her eyes averted to the wine.

She should really just pop it open and drink all that alcohol to drown her sorrows...but what the hell, she can't. Sasuke would sure be mad if he came home to a drunk wife.

Sakura intended to call him earlier, but she just didn't have the guts to. She didn't want to call him if he was busy or something.

She glanced at the time and realized it was almost 11...it was getting a bit too late...he should be coming home by now.

Her hopes lit up when she suddenly heard a click at the door. She quickly walked over and as expected, Sasuke came in, slipping off his shoes.

Sasuke was taken by surprise at the delicious smell.

Sakura noticed his expression and smiled at him. "Um...I cooked dinner." She replied as he handed her his coat to hang.

While she hung up his coat and put his case away, Sasuke walked over to the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw various plates of covered food, candles (which were already blown out), and a cake sitting in the middle of the table next to a bottle of wine.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke." Sakura came next to him.

Shit. He totally forgot his own birthday. And damnit...he was feeling even more guilty, knowing that she did all this for him and he already went out to eat.

"I already ate..." He replied quietly.

"Ah, of course. It's ok. I cooked it about 3 hours ago, so the food is all cold already..." Sakura replied reassuringly.

_Three_ hours ago? She must've waited for so long, then...

Sasuke stayed silent for a few moments. "Why did you do all this just for my birthday?"

She knew that question was coming. "Well, it's your birthday. And as a wife, I should do something special."

Of course. Just because she was a wife...not because she loved him.

"But you know, you should still at least eat the cake-,"

"Sakura." He interrupted her.

"...yes?" Sakura blinked.

Sasuke turned and gazed at her in the eyes. An awkward silence filled the room as he just silently stared at her.

Sakura blushed. Why was he staring at her like that?

"Sakura..." He once again said her name. "...I don't understand."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"I don't understand why you do all _this._ I don't understand why you try so hard to be a perfect wife, or fake every smile or pretend like this marriage is actually ok to you..." He paused. "...when I know clearly, it is not."

Sakura nearly gaped. She didn't expect him to notice...well...everything."This marriage was arranged, so...for our parents and everyone else who wanted us together...I'm just-,"

"Stop." Sasuke cut her off. He slowly saw her expression drop. It hurt to see her like this...and he hated it whenever he acted cold to her...but he wanted to tell her. He _should_ tell her. She honestly didn't deserve this anymore.

"I can't give you anything. I'm not the kind of husband any woman would want. You're not happy in this marriage, Sakura...you probably even hate me. Everytime, you either look scared or fake your expressions. I keep..." Sasuke took a deep breath. "...I keep...hurting you. So why are you still with me?"

Sakura just stared at him in disbelief. This was the first time he had ever talked so genuinely to her like that. This was the first time she actually saw...a_ softer_ side to him.

But it scared her. Why exactly was he asking her that?

"Are you indicating that I should**_ leave_ **you?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke was surprised she brought it up first. He clenched his hands into fists and his lips trembled a bit. This was it...he was going to lose her. He was going to lose the only woman he loved, and possibly the **_only_** woman he'll ever love. There was no other girl who could compare to Sakura. And that was exactly why he's letting her go...she was too good for him...she deserved to be happy. He couldn't give her that.

"...Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! So there. <strong>

**Again, sorry for the late update. REVIEW and tell me how you liked it so far.**


	7. This Is All I Have Left

**This Is All I Have Left  
><strong>

_*Here's the next chapter; Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in shock.<p>

He finally said it. He finally said what she was so scared of hearing. He wanted her to leave him...he wanted a divorce.

She honestly didn't know what to say anymore. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Sasuke looked away. "...then...I'll file the divorce papers within a week and a half. I'll also notify our parents by next Saturday." He replied before turning around to leave and go upstairs.

Sakura suddenly took a step forward and grabbed his sleeve.

Sasuke froze. He could feel her fingers shaking.

"...if...if you want me to leave...why didn't you just divorce me sooner?"

Sasuke glared at the ground. So she wanted to leave sooner? She was just waiting for him to say it? He knew it all along. She hated this marriage, she hated him...and she couldn't wait to get out of it.

"Well, I'm doing it now, aren't I?" He said, a little too harshly, and jerked away from her.

Sakura just watched silently as he walked away and went upstairs. She felt like crying...but she refused to let her tears come. "...so he wants me to leave..."

She walked over to the couch and laid down, staring at the coffee table silently. Like she said, she'll go with it. She'll accept the divorce if he wanted it. She didn't want to force him to stay in this marriage if he didn't want to.

But damn...she didn't know it'll hurt this much.

Sakura let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes. "Whatever makes you happy, Sasuke..." She whispered.

She didn't feel the two tears that ran down her cheeks as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was laying on the bed, staring into the darkness.<p>

He couldn't describe what he was feeling right now...it was like, anger, sadness, and confusion, all at once.

It hurt.

He didn't know that he could ever feel like this. It was devastating. It made him feel weak.

He was going to lose her...he was really going let her go...they were really going to get a divorce.

After a while of quiet thinking to himself, he wondered why Sakura hadn't come up yet. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and got out of bed. He walked out of the room and went downstairs to see that all the kitchen lights were still on.

'Where's Sakura...?' Sasuke walked quicker and she was no where in the kitchen...then he turned around and saw her asleep on the couch.

'So she won't even sleep with me?' He sighed and went over to her. Sasuke knelt down so he was at her level and gazed at her face.

She was so perfect...so beautiful. He loved every part of her.

Hesitantly, he reached up to swipe away some bangs that were in the way of her eyes. His fingers froze when he felt something wet...then he realized there were tears at the corner of her eyes. Sasuke blinked curiously and wiped them away.

'She's...crying...?' He hated it when she cried. It made it him feel like it was his fault...well...it kinda was his fault. But why would she be crying? They were getting a divorce. She should be happy.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke whispered worriedly and gently caressed her cheek. His thumb softly ran over her lips and his eyes gazed at them for a while. He had never kissed her...not even at the wedding. He refused to, and their parents agreed to not let them kiss since they didn't know each other very well.

But now he regretted it.

He wanted to kiss her...but then that would be taking advantage of her. Sasuke let out a sigh and stood up. As carefully as he can, he lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

When he got to their bedroom, he laid her down and pulled the covers up to her shoulder. Hesitantly, he leaned down and placed a featherlight kiss on her forehead. His lips trembled when he pulled away...he didn't know why he didn't do this more often...she was so precious; he should've at least taken care of her better.

'But that's why I'm letting her go.' He thought and gazed at her.

"This is all I can do for you, Sakura. Find someone better, smile more...be happy..."

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She let out a soft yawn and slowly sat up...then she realized she was in bed. 'I thought...I fell asleep on the couch last night...?'<p>

Then she glanced over to Sasuke, who was still asleep. 'Did he carry me up last night?' The thought of him carrying her and tucking her in bed made her blush.

...damn...too bad she was asleep through the whole thing.

Sakura sighed and gazed at Sasuke for a bit longer before getting out of bed. Well...they only had a week and half together.

She should try to make the best of it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up later and came downstairs for breakfast. He saw Sakura already sitting at the table and waiting for him...like always.<p>

He quietly sat down and ate his meal. They both didn't utter a single word until Sasuke was done eating.

"I'm going." Sasuke bluntly replied and got up. Sakura slowly got up and followed him to the door.

He reached for his tie, fixing it around his collar. Then he grabbed his case, slipped on his shoes, and proceeded to go out.

Sakura watched as he opened the door and took a step out. They only had a week left...she wanted to at least do something more. "S...Sasuke..." She called quietly.

Sasuke slowly stopped and turned around slightly.

"Um..." She wanted to ask for a hug-goodbye. But she chickened out...it was too daring and awkward to ask. "...uh...um...nevermind. I'll make dinner."

Sasuke stared at her for a bit; there was something that restrained him from wanting to go...but he ignored it and turned around, resuming to walking to his car.

* * *

><p>At work, Sasuke barely paid attention to doing his paperwork.<p>

'Should I just tell her?' He sighed and shook his head. Oh, he wanted to confess. He wanted to tell her so bad before they divorced; but the thought of her rejecting him...the thought of a shocked and disgusted expression she'll have...it scared him. He didn't want her to hate him or be scared of him more than she already is.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"...come in." He quickly grabbed his pen and pretended like he was working.

"Saaasuke?"

Sasuke cringed at that voice and glared up at her. "Karin. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't bother me again."

Karin pouted. "But I miss-,"

"I'm not in the mood. If you don't get out this instant, I'm firing you." Sasuke said bluntly. He seriously didn't want to deal with her right now.

"What? You're so mean!" Karin whined.

Sasuke just ignored her.

"Sasuke-,"

"I'm gonna count to three." He warned.

"Ugh! What the hell! Fine!" Karin glared at him and stomped out of the room.

'Why the hell did I hire her in the first place?' Sasuke shook his head and leaned back on his chair.

The whole divorce thing was driving him crazy. He honestly couldn't imagine living without Sakura now...it'll be so different if he went home and she won't be there waiting for him. After the divorce, they probably won't ever see each other again.

Damn, that scared him.

The thought of never seeing her again...the thought of her being in another man's arms...he just couldn't stand it.

"But she doesn't want to be with me." Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"...I'd do anything...just to have her love me back..."

* * *

><p>Two days passed since they've mentioned the divorce. They both were heartbroken, and they both wanted to get closer before the divorce day came, but they were just too afraid to make a move on each other.<p>

It was a Friday night, and Sasuke just got home.

They sat in silence at the dinner table while they ate.

If possible, Sakura thought things were even more awkward now. She couldn't even bring herself to look up at him.

Sasuke wasn't even sure why he was eating; he had absolutely no appetite. Slowly, he set down his fork and put his napkin on the table. "...I'm gonna go sleep." He replied and got up.

Sakura stared at his plate...they just only started to eat a few minutes ago. Did he hate her that much that he couldn't even stay in the same room and finish his food? She sat quietly as Sasuke walked past her and went upstairs.

She also set down her fork and stopped eating. She pushed her plate away and stared down sadly at her wedding ring. '...this will be only thing I have left of this marriage when I leave...' She ran her finger over the diamond ring and at that moment, she felt like crying.

'This will be the **_only_** thing left.' Her thought repeated.

She and Sasuke had nothing together. They didn't have love. They didn't even have a child. He didn't even wear the heart necklace anymore. Everything was already gone.

Sakura's lips quivered and she took a deep breath, trying to stop herself. 'It doesn't matter how much I love him. Crying won't solve anything. This marriage will be over soon, and...and Sasuke will be happy that I'm not here anymore.' She quietly got up and cleaned up the dishes.

Sakura dumped the food that was barely eaten, into the trash and brought the dishes to the sink. After washing them, she went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes jerked open when he heard the door open.<p>

"Sorry..." Sakura apologized quietly and closed the door. She walked over to the bed and slept next to him. Her thoughts flashed back to that night he held her...why couldn't he just be more like that?

Sakura felt the warmth of his back...they were sleeping closer than usual.

Honestly, even though they just slept back to back every night, she would miss sleeping next to him like this.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke actually woke up before Sakura did.<p>

'...that's weird. She's usually up early.' He slowly sat up and peered over to look at her.

He narrowed his eyes and then and scooted away, and got off the bed. He just got an idea.

He should make breakfast for her. He knew how to cook, but...he just never did, since she always did it.

Sasuke went to the bathroom and quickly washed up and changed before quietly running downstairs.

* * *

><p>Sakura finally woke up and looked at the time. She gasped, realizing that it was already nine o'clock. 'What the hell! Why did I wake up so late?'<p>

She realized Sasuke wasn't even in bed. 'He must be angry with me...'She quickly got out of bed, brushed her teeth, and changed into a simple dress. She didn't even bother to comb her hair and ran downstairs.

She narrowed her eyes when she smelled food. Sakura nearly gasped when she walked in the kitchen to see Sasuke setting down two plates of egg omelet, sausage, pancakes, and two cups of coffee.

Honestly, she didn't even know he could cook...and his food looked even better than the ones she made. "Um...Sasuke...?"

Sasuke looked up to her surprised expression and fought the urge to laugh when he saw her bed hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake up earlier, so-,"

"It's fine. I already make breakfast so come eat." He replied.

Sakura nodded and walked over to the table. She flinched when Sasuke suddenly grasped her arm.

"Stay still." Sasuke muttered and reached up for her hair. He gently brushed away her bangs and ran his fingers through her soft tangles.

Sakura blushed at his touch.

"...you should've at least brushed your hair."

"Uh...I...I was in a rush. I thought you'd be mad at me, so I just got ready quickly..." She stuttered.

Seeing how tense she was, he knew she was probably uncomfortable. He backed away from her and walked over to his seat. "...you always cook for me, so it's fine." He reassured her and sat down.

Sakura also sat down. She glanced at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing the necklace again. Her eyes averted down to his hand and she felt a slight pain in her chest when she didn't see the wedding ring.

'So...he already took it off, huh...'

She looked down sadly at her own ring.

'...so this will really be the _only_ thing left of us...'

* * *

><p><strong>:(<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Review.  
><strong>


	8. Apart

**Apart  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura cleaned up while Sasuke sat on the couch, watching TV.<p>

After she was done, she gazed over at him and let out a quiet sigh. She wondered...how would things be if she confessed to him?

The thought of his cold response and rejection scared her, just thinking about it. She wanted to tell him that she loved him so badly.

'I'll do it...definitely before we divorce, I have to at least tell him...' She thought. Chances were that they weren't going to see each other again after the divorce, so she might as well tell him when she had the chance to. It was better than keeping it to herself and holding in all the guilt.

Sasuke glanced back slightly and narrowed his eyes when he just saw her standing there, seeming to be in deep thought. What was she thinking about?

He stood up, grabbed his keys on the coffee table and walked over to her.

Sakura was taken by surprise when she saw him coming towards her and reached out his keys to her.

"Go out." He said bluntly.

"...wh...what?" She blinked.

"You usually ask me if you could go out on the weekends anyway, so go out."

"Um...but-,"

"We're divorcing in less than a week. It's better if you go out with your friends and get used to having your life back. You can even go visit your parents if you want. Come back by ten tonight." He gently tossed the keys to her.

Sakura caught them and grasped them gently in her hand. This was the first time that he had ever let her go out without her asking. But...she wasn't that happy about it. The way he included the divorce into it...it made her feel horrible. _'Get used to having my life back?'_ She repeated his words in her thoughts.

"...ok..." She said without thinking.

Sasuke turned around and went to sit back down on the couch. The only reason why he did that was because he didn't want to bore her anymore. He might as well get used to not having her here anymore, so having her go out was good practice for the both of them.

After a while, he heard the door open and close.

...that would be the exact sound when she leaves. She'll take everything that belonged to her and leave.

She'll even take his heart.

* * *

><p>Sakura closed the door behind her and stared at the ground sadly. "I guess...I should get used to having my old life back, then..."<p>

Honestly, she couldn't even imagine life without Sasuke anymore. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else but him.

But of course, that wouldn't happen. In less than a week...they wouldn't be together anymore.

Sakura ignored that god-awful heartache and walked over to the car.

* * *

><p>In about 40 minutes, she arrived at her parents' place. It had been a long time since she last saw them...and to be honest, she once held a grudge against them for marrying her off to Sasuke.<p>

But none of that mattered now.

She got out of the car and walked over to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked a few times.

No one answered.

She knocked a few more times and then stepped back when the door slowly opened. Her mom stood there with wide eyes. "Sakura...?"

"Hey, mom." Sakura managed to force a smile.

Her mom stayed quiet for a while before inviting her in. Sakura saw her dad sitting on the couch, staring over at her."Come, sit." Her mom guided her to the living room.

"U...um...I wanted to come see how you guys were doing." Sakura replied quietly.

Her dad crossed his arms and slightly glared at her "Why? Were you worried about how we were going to respond to the divorce?"

Sakura gasped in surprise. How did they know already? "You...already heard?"

"Sasuke contacted us early in the morning. He said you two were going to file for a divorce in just four days. What's the meaning of this? You can't just simply decide to end an arranged marriage without the parent's permission." Sakura's mom shook her head.

Sakura totally forgot. Sasuke **_did_** say he was going to notify their parents by Saturday...so Sasuke's parents already probably knew, too.

"I'm sorry. I know you guys had high expectations from this marriage, but both Sasuke and I agreed that nothing is going to change between us. It's been two years, and Sasuke's company is getting more stabilized and popular, but I haven't even been able to give you guys a grandchild, and Sasuke and I...have absolutely no feelings for each other. You two said that we'll eventually and naturally fall in love, but...it's not happening. Sasuke didn't want to marry me from the beginning, and that perspective hasn't changed at all. And I also don't want to stay in loveless and dull marriage, so please..."

Sakura looked at them hopefully. "...this is the last thing I can do as his wife. If a divorce is what makes him happy, I won't complain."

"The reason for this marriage was to marry you to someone who is of high status, has a good education, and has a bright future ahead of him. Sasuke is the best man for you. We just want you to have a good future, and Sasuke is good enough to provide you with that-,"

"I know that you want a good future for me. I'll...marry someone else who is up to your expectations. But just not Sasuke."

Her parents stared at each other with uncertainty."Then what do you expect us to do?"

"You can set up blind dates for me...I'll marry someone else if you guys do that for me. You married me to Sasuke and I didn't even know him, so this time, please, let me meet the guy before the marriage. I promise I won't let you two down if you do this for me." Sakura muttered quietly.

They stared at each other again. "We'll...think it over. I'll contact Sasuke's parents and see what they say. If they agree to the divorce, then we'll let you and Sasuke go your separate ways."

* * *

><p>Sakura decided to go over to Ino's place. 'Hopefully she's not out anywhere...' She thought as she climbed the stairs to Ino's room.<p>

Sakura knocked lightly and then waited. No one answered. She knocked again, and this time, the door creaked open.

"Sakura!" Ino popped out and smiled happily.

"Hey." Sakura smiled back as Ino let her in. She slipped off her shoes and put her keys in her pocket.

"Why are you here?" Ino asked as she led Sakura into the living room.

"Ah...Sasuke told me to go out." Sakura shrugged.

"Why? Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you. And um..." Sakura paused for a while, hesitating to say it. "...actually, we're going to divorce in four days."

Ino's mouth dropped open. "What the hell. Divorce?"

Sakura nodded.

"Why? Was he the one who brought it up?"

Sakura nodded again.

"That asshole! Do you want me to go kick his ass-,"

"It's fine, Ino. I agreed to it."

Ino just stared at her like she was crazy. "But...I thought you said you loved him."

Sakura's averted to the ground. "I do. But why would I stay when he doesn't feel the same? It hurts to leave him, but...it's better for both of us."

Ino quickly sat next to her and gave her a hug. "My poor Sakura! Will you be ok, though? You should at least tell him how you feel...you know, so you won't regret anything."

"Yea. I was planning to do that. It's kind of embarrassing and all, but I feel like I should tell him, too."

"That's good then. Do you wanna just spend the day here, then? I have tons of movies we could watch, and I have popcorn."

Sakura made a faint smile. "Yea, sure. I wanna get my mind off the divorce, too."

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He should really tell her how he feels before they divorced. No matter how nerve-wrecking it was, he didn't want to have any regrets.<p>

But he just didn't know how and when he should tell her. He wasn't exactly the romantic type, so he couldn't possibly bring up the mood to confess his love for her.

"Damn, why is it so hard just to say those three words?" Sasuke sighed.

Should he plan a dinner, just for the two of them? Should they go out to the movies? Should they go on a small trip together? He knew he definitely wanted to go on some sort of a date with her before the marriage ended. Maybe if he planned out the perfect date, he'll be able to find the right timing to tell her.

Sasuke was quickly torn out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Boss?"_

Sasuke realized it was one of the elders from his company.

"Ah...yes. Is there anything wrong at work?"

_"No, sir. But the committee and board had decided that we want to congratulate you for your hard work this year."_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That was so random. "Congratulate me?"

_"Yes. We will be holding a party in two days for you. Although you are young, you have done an excellent job in getting this company to the top, so the employees and and the board members want to do something special for you. The initial details of the party will be a secret, but I'm just telling the time and location. It'll be at the Merveilleux Plaza at 6 PM."_

"...why so sudden?"

_"We have never done anything in the past for your father, even though he was an excellent president of the company. We want just want to show you our gratitude. And if you can, please bring your wife...it'll be a dance party, so many of our workers will bring their wives and husbands, too. It's been quite a while since everyone has seen you and your wife together."_

Well, that part was true. He hasn't brought her to the company in a long time. And to be honest...it wasn't actually a bad idea. A dance with Sakura? Maybe he could anticipate that as a moment to confess to her...it would be a perfect opportunity.

"...then I'll make arrangements and clear my schedule. Thank you." Sasuke replied before hanging up. It was surprising that his company would want to randomly do a special party just for him, but he was happy that they actually wanted to show their gratitude to him.

And it would help a little to make things easier if he was going to tell Sakura his feelings.

* * *

><p>Sakura ended up falling asleep after three movies.<p>

Ino got up and cleaned the popcorn before walking over to the closet to grab a blanket. "I guess she could just spend the night here...she's so worn out..." Ino sighed as she gently laid the blanket on Sakura.

"Ah, I hope Sasuke won't get too worried. But then again, they're divorcing, so he shouldn't really care, right?" She shrugged and glanced down at Sakura.

"...well, I just hope everything goes ok for you, Sakura. You deserve to be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**'m leaving it there :)  
><strong>

**Next chapter will definitely focus more on SasuSaku parts, so review and tell me how it is so far.  
><strong>


	9. Just Thinking About It

**Just Thinking About It  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't sleep all night.<p>

She didn't even come home. It worried him to no end, and he honestly wanted to call to check up on her, but he was responsible for telling her to go out in the first place.

'I hope she's ok...she's probably just sleeping over at her parent's house or something.' Sasuke reassured himself.

Geez, if he was going to be this paranoid with her gone for only one night, he didn't know how he would bear it if she left for good.

He glanced at the clock and sighed, realizing it was already 4 in the morning. 'How did I even stay up this long?' He shook his head and sat up. He was sure he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so he ended up going downstairs to get a drink of water.

Sasuke set the cup down in the sink after he was done and ran his fingers through his hair. 'She should be here in a few hours. I don't need to worry...' He thought to himself, but what the hell, he was really bothered by it. He reached in his pocket to get his cell phone, but hesitated. It wouldn't make any sense if he called her to come home if he was the one who told her to go out.

"Damn it." He cursed and walked over to the couch. He sat down and turned the TV on...he'll be going to work in two hours anyway, so he decided to just kill some time and wait to see if Sakura gets home.

"If she doesn't come before I go to work...then...I'll call her."

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She was a bit confused when she didn't recognize her surroundings, but then remembered she was at Ino's place.<p>

"Ah, I fell asleep..." Then she gasped and quickly stood up. "Sasuke's going to be mad!" She looked over at the clock and she still had at least an hour before Sasuke went to work. "Geez, why didn't Ino wake me up?" She groaned frantically and got her stuff before running out the apartment without saying bye to Ino.

Besides, that night when he held her...he sounded like he was honestly concerned about her staying so late. She didn't want to worry him again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. If she wasn't here in ten minutes, he seriously needed to call her. And he had to get ready for work, too. It felt weird not having her here in the morning.<p>

'How am I supposed to handle it when I have to live without her everyday?' Sasuke was scared that the divorce date was coming closer and closer. She could finally find her own happiness, but it'll be difficult for him to get through the whole situation.

"I'm the only one who's in love anyways..." He muttered to himself.

After a few more minutes of waiting, he decided to call her. He pulled out his cell phone and slowly scrolled down her number. Just as he was going to press the call button, he heard the lock on the door turn.

Sasuke quickly turned around and to his relief, Sakura opened the door and came in. He cleared his throat softly and maintained a calm expression...he didn't want her to know that he had stayed up all night for her.

He got off the couch and walked over to her as she was taking off her shoes.

Sakura looked up to see him in front of her and she made a little apologetic bow. "Sorry...I fell asleep at Ino's last night. I didn't even call you to tell you anything...I'm sorry..." She apologized softly, not wanting him to get mad.

Sasuke just gazed at her, trying to calm down his worries and doubts. She was home now, so everything was ok. "Go wash up and change. I'll get breakfast ready."

Sakura stared at him in surprise. He didn't even sound angry at all. "B...but...you have to go to work. I'll make breakfast-,"

"I've got plenty of time." He simply stated before turning around to walk to the kitchen.

Sakura didn't even have time to respond back and she just stood there. 'He's not angry with me?' Well, he was the one who asked her to go out, so of course he would be expecting her to come late. Why was she even getting her hopes up that he would get worried? They were divorcing anyways, so obviously he wouldn't care about where she went anymore.

'I'm so stupid...getting my hopes up for nothing when we're divorcing in just 4 days...' She thought and shook her head before going upstairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at the table with the food all ready. He glanced at the clock...he had about 45 minutes until he had to go to work. 'I have to tell Sakura about the party, too.' He thought as he heard her footsteps coming downstairs.<p>

"Thanks for making breakfast...I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." Sakura apologized before sitting down

"...It's fine. By the way, I've already informed our parents about us."

Sakura nodded. "I know. I visited them yesterday...they said they'll consider having blind dates for me."

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. 'Blind dates?' He was kind of mad at her parents. Why couldn't they just let her be happy and let her choose someone she really likes? And frankly, she was still young...it was a waste of her life being forced into relationships like this. She had already wasted two years in a dull marriage with him...he wanted her to truly be happy.

After a silent meal, Sasuke finished his last few bites and stood up, walking past her to go upstairs to get ready for work.

Sakura set her fork down quietly and she stared down at her lap. He didn't even respond to her having blind dates. Although she knew he had absolutely no feelings for her, and he wanted her to be with another guy to be happy, she just wished that he'd be a little jealous.

...like that day they went shopping. He was so possessive over her, and it made her happy that he actually cared.

But now, it all didn't seem to matter anymore.

After a few minutes of sitting there quietly, she heard Sasuke coming down. Sakura slowly got up and walked over to him. "...I'll make dinner." She said the usual.

Sasuke froze just as he was slipping on his shoes. "...that black dress we bought that day we went shopping. Wear it."

Sakura blinked. "W...Why?"

"In two days, my company will be having a small party. They want me to bring you, so wear it to the event." Sasuke simply stated before resuming to putting his shoes on.

"...but, don't they know we're divorcing?"

"I haven't told them yet." Sasuke replied before grabbing his coat and opening the door.

Sakura didn't say anymore as she watched him go.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke shut the door close, he let out a sigh. 'Well, that was such an unpleasant way of telling her.' He shook his head at his cowardly self and walked over to the car.<p>

He yawned and knew he would be dead exhausted after work. It was the first time he had gone a full 24 hours without sleeping.

But, it was worth it. Knowing she was ok after a whole sleepless night, that was worth it.

* * *

><p>Sakura lifted the curtains a little and watched until his car drove away.<p>

"A party?" She narrowed her eyes.

It's the first time in their marriage that they've gone to a formal party. And to her knowledge, all formal parties had a dance. She blushed at the thought. Would she and Sasuke have to dance?

That would be _so_ awkward.

Staying that close to him, moving to the music, being in each others' arms...it was just a little too much out of their comfort zone. Her heart was beating fast just thinking about the image. 'Gosh...what am I thinking? Even if that were to happen, it would mean nothing to him.' She pushed away her happy thought and walked over to the kitchen to clean up.

...however, a little part of her hoped that something, a miracle, would happen between them. Even if he were to fall in love with her for just a mere second...that would make her happy beyond belief.

* * *

><p><strong>;)<strong>

**Next chapter is full of romance.  
><strong>

**So look forward to it!  
><strong>


	10. Just For a Moment

**Just For A Moment  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke had a hard time focusing at work. His eyes were getting drowsy and he was getting major headaches.<p>

He shook his head and called into the elders' office.

_"Yes, sir?"_

"Take care of all the meetings today for me. I'm not feeling well so I'll leave early. And as for the party, my wife and I will both attend."

_"Of course, sir. I hope you feel better."_

Sasuke hung up and gathered his things before exiting his office.

* * *

><p>Sakura got out some food to cook dinner. 'Sasuke should be home in 2 hours...' She thought as she walked over to the couch and sat down.<p>

Her eyes wondered around the room. This was her home for 2 entire years. It would be weird to go back when she was already used to all this. Actually, even if she was to go back to her own life again, it'd never be the same again. The fact that she married Sasuke...that fact that she was in love with him...she knew that couldn't be erased.

She was torn out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. Sakura quickly got up and she was taken by surprise when she saw Sasuke come in.

"You're home early..." Sakura replied as she walked over to him.

"I wasn't feeling good." Sasuke said as he shut the door and walked past her to the living room.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. It was rare that Sasuke got sick. He actually never got sick. Even if he was, he wasn't the type to complain about it. 'Is he really not feeling ok?' She went over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

She walked over to Sasuke and slowly sat down by him, offering the drink. "...then you should rest."

Sasuke didn't answer and just took the cup from her, drinking it in one gulp. After he was done, he set it down on the coffee table and sighed.

Sakura knew he didn't like it when she got in his business, but she was sincerely worried about him. "Are you sick? Does your head hurt or anything?"

Sasuke glanced at her and noticed her worried expression...why in the world would she be worried about something so little? He was fine; just a little exhausted from the lack of sleep. But of course, he wouldn't tell her that. "It's nothing, Sakura."

Sakura frowned. She gathered up her courage to speak. After all, they were divorcing in a few days, so there was no need to be shy anymore. "Seriously, tell me."

He was a bit surprised by her tone. She had never talked to him in a demanding voice like that before. "Mind your own business." He said coldly and cursed himself for being to harsh again. He was supposed to be taking opportunities to be nice to her...but here he was, pushing her away again.

Sakura swallowed and took a deep breath. "I won't."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned to look at her. Why was she so different right now? Normally, she'd stay quiet after he said something harsh to her, but...but there was something confident about her now. Was she gaining confidence because of the divorce? Because they weren't going to see each other again, she was taking the opportunity to be bold?

Well of course, he couldn't complain or argue against it. They weren't going to be an awkward married couple again...they weren't going to meet again, so it didn't matter how the other person felt anymore.

'Then what the hell am I doing?' Sasuke averted his eyes back down and his shoulders shrugged down.

Sakura couldn't explain it. He looked so...tired. It was like his usual strong posture was just crumbling down.

"...I waited for you last night."

Her eyes widened by his sudden statement. "W...what?"

Sasuke was a bit irritated that he had to repeat himself. It was already embarrassing enough, admitting that he stayed up all night just for her. He didn't know where this conversation would lead to, and he wasn't sure how to react if it got serious. "I said that I waited for you last night."

Sakura once again pushed her high hopes away and her nervous self came back again. "...but...you told me to go out in the first place..." She muttered quietly.

"I know."

"Then, I don't get it. Why would you-,"

"I was worried."

There it was. The same thing from that night he held her...he really was worried about her when she stayed out late. She knew she shouldn't let her guard down, but when he acted like cared, it just melted her heart. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't even know how to respond.

Sasuke cursed at himself again. He always made situations awkward like this. No matter what they talked about, it just ended up to the same dead silence.

Great. More stress.

Sighing, he slowly got up from the couch. "I'm gonna take a nap..." He replied to quickly change the subject. Before she said anything, he was already gone out of the living room.

Sakura looked down at her lap as she heard his footsteps going upstairs.

...he was worried. That meant he really did care. He actually _cared_.

Sakura blushed at the thought. He waited for her last night? Then it clicked...no wonder he was so tired.

'Don't tell me, he actually waited _all night_?' Sakura grasped her skirt tightly. That was the only possible reason why he was so exhausted...he was so worried to the point that he'd actually stay up all night?

She glanced at the spot where he was sitting and her eyes narrowed in wonder.

'...then...if he cares that much...' Sakura blushed at her own thought. Sasuke couldn't possibly like her, but everything was leading up to that possibility.

"Sasuke might really...have feelings for me, too..."

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since then.<p>

It was the day of the dance; Sasuke was already at the party while Sakura was still getting ready at home.

She was wearing the black dress and looked at herself in the mirror. To be honest, she hadn't felt this beautiful before. Sure, during the time of the wedding, her wedding dress was pretty, too, but because Sasuke bought this for her and told her to wear it...the simple black dress meant so much more.

The dress complimented her curves and stopped right before her thighs, so it wasn't too long, nor too short. It was perfect for both a casual or formal party. As for her hair, it was curled and framed her face nicely. She didn't put on any heavy makeup, but just a small bit of eyeliner and mascara.

Sakura quickly took a glance at her cell phone and gasped, realizing that the party will be officially starting in just 30 minutes. "I should get going..." She muttered to herself as she grabbed her high heels off the bed before leaving.

* * *

><p>She arrived within 20 minutes and gasped at how huge the building was. It was a like an enormous stadium.<p>

"Ms. Uchiha." A couple of people bowed as they passed by her.

Sakura politely bowed back. Wow...people must really respect Sasuke in this company.

She took a deep breath and followed the crowd into the building, surprised that there were so many people who would come just to congratulate Sasuke on his success so far. 'Well...he is perfect in everything he does.' She smiled to herself.

As soon as Sakura got in, she walked around, her eyes wandering to search for Sasuke. 'Where is he...?'

She nearly jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. "...Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura turned to see a guy, around her age, smiling at her.

"I'm Sasuke's assistant. I accompany him to every meeting and event that he goes to." He paused and Sakura was taken by surprise when he gently grabbed her hand and placed a featherlight kiss on her palm. "My name's Naruto...it's a pleasure to finally meet the boss's beautiful wife face to face."

Sakura blinked. She didn't understand how so many people knew her. She's only gone to...probably only two of Sasuke's business meetings. "Thank you...and nice to meet you." She hesitantly withdrew her hand back from his grasp. "Um...have you seen Sasuke anywhere?"

"He's sitting at the reserved tables. Should I accompany you to him?" Naruto grinned.

"...sure." Sakura agreed.

Naruto held out his arm, indicating that she should link hers with his. Sakura shyly linked her arm around his elbow...it was weird, but it'd be rude to reject a gentleman gesture like that.

He guided her through the crowd, with every other person greeting her or introducing themselves to her.

Sakura just kept smiling along the way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting down at the reserved tables with a few other elites of the company.<p>

"Sir, your wife is coming." An elder whispered to him.

Sasuke turned to the crowd and his eyes searched for her. He was surprised to see her coming with Naruto...and he was nearly breathless when he saw her appearance. It was like the wedding day...just looking at her made his mind go completely blank.

His pride was building up; she was so beautiful, and he was honestly happy that she was _his_ wife. '...not for long, though...' He quickly reminded himself and stood up.

"She just arrived, sir." Naruto replied.

Sakura let go of Naruto's arm and glanced at Sasuke, hoping to get a reaction or compliment on how she looked.

...nothing. He just simply pulled out a chair for her and sat back down in his own.

Sakura sighed and sat down next to him. She wanted to confirm if he really did have feelings for her or not. But it was confusing...one moment he acts like he genuinely cares, and then the next moment, he's cold to her again.

They both sat quietly next to each other through the introductions and announcements. Sasuke eventually went up the stage to deliver his thanks and then when he came to sit back down, they started the dance portion of the party.

One by one, couples and co-workers walked together to the dancefloor and some slow music came on.

Sakura looked down at her lap. She wanted to dance with him, but at the same time, she didn't. It was so nerve-wrecking and awkward just thinking about being that close to Sasuke.

Sasuke was also thinking the same thing. He wanted to dance with her...he needed this opportunity to tell her his feelings. But of course, like always, it turned out harder than he imagined it to be. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto walking towards them.

"Ms. Haruno, would you like to dance with me?"

Sakura kinda didn't like the sound of how everyone called her. "Um...calling me Sakura would be fine, Naruto."

Naruto flashed a happy smile at her. "Well then...Sakura, would like to dance with me? If Sasuke lets, of course." He turned his attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke was obviously not ok with this. This was the second time he ever got jealous over Sakura. The thought of her dancing with Naruto and how she let him call her casually by her name irritated him. "...actually..._I'd_ like to dance with my wife." He replied.

Naruto just obediently nodded and disappeared back into the surrounding crowds.

Sakura's eyes averted over to Sasuke. He wasn't really going to dance with her, was he?

...she got her answer when he suddenly stood up, took her hand, and dragged her with him to the dance floor. She could literally feel her heartbeat increasing.

Sasuke was also very nervous...but...this might be the only chance of close physical contact between them. He knew for sure that if they returned home, he wouldn't have the courage to tell her.

When they got to the middle of the dancefloor, Sasuke awkwardly put his hand around her waist. He didn't dare to look at her, and she neither did she. Sakura placed her hands lightly on his shoulders.

'She must be scared...being this close to me.' He thought when he felt her fingers trembling.

They slowly moved back and forth, dancing, as their eyes were looking at other dancing couples. Sasuke knew he needed to tell her...and he needed to tell her before the dance ended, or it'll be too late. He knew he couldn't bring up another opportunity to confess to her anymore.

Deciding to be a bit more bold, he pulled her a bit closer, despite the fact that he could feel her tensing up.

Sakura's heart fluttered when she was practically centimeters away from his face. She didn't know if he was doing this on purpose, or if he just pulled her closer because it was crowded. But she knew she needed to calm down...getting excited over something like this wasn't good.

But her thoughts backfired when he muttered her name, oh-so-quietly.

"...Sakura..."

Sakura was too nervous to answer, so she kept quiet.

Sasuke bit his lower lip and hesitated to try again. Gathering up his courage, he once again her name again. "Sakura..."

"...y...yes...?" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke didn't know how to start the conversation. "You look nice." He just blurted out. Wow, that was lame. "I mean..." Sasuke calmed himself down; he needed to keep his cool, no matter how hard this was. "...I mean...you look beautiful."

Sakura blushed. It's the first time he's ever said something so sincere like that. She backed away a little and dared to look at him, making a faint smile. "Thank you."

They both went silent after that, just dancing in each others' arms...it seemed like it was only the two of them in the room.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He honestly didn't deserve someone so perfect, so beautiful, as her. Making the first move, he pulled her closer again, but this time, he kept his eyes locked onto hers. Surprisingly...it wasn't as awkward as before.

And there was something in her expression that he couldn't quite get...it was almost..._affectionate_. It made him think twice whether this was really happening, or it was just a dream. It was the first time she's ever looked at him with such loving eyes. If she loved him for just this one second...he would cherish it forever. Taking advantage of the situation, he slowly leaned down towards her.

Sakura almost flinched away, but she stood still...she would gladly fall into this fantasy, even if it was just for tonight. She knew once they got home, everything would be the same again. This was the only time that she saw him looking at her like she was the most important person in his life.

With her heart pounding, and shutting out the music and everything else around her, she fluttered her eyes closed when his lips gently touched hers. Her first kiss...she'll gladly give it to him with no regrets.

Sasuke didn't even register what he did. He instantly drew back, afraid that she'll be embarrassed or disgusted. But when he gazed into her eyes, it was only the same loving expression again. Did she really feel the same way about him, or was it just the spur of the moment? Those were the only two options...either she loved him back, or she was just too caught up in the situation.

Besides, this was the first time he's ever showed her any true feelings or affections.

To his surprise, this time, _she_ was the one who leaned up. Their lips met once again and Sasuke gently kissed her back. This was the happiest he's ever been...probably in his whole his life.

Sakura's lips lingered on his for a bit longer before she slowly pulled away and then laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't ever want this moment to end...she didn't want to leave. But the divorce interrupted her blissful thoughts and she knew she had to come back to reality sooner or later.

Sasuke loved how she fitted perfectly against him. He didn't want to let her go; he wished time would just freeze like this. He decided that he wouldn't confess...just being like this...just having her in his arms for a while like this...it was enough for him. He would cherish every moment of it.

For the rest of the night, they danced slowly in each others' arm until the party ended.

* * *

><p>Naruto had agreed to take Sakura's car to the house later tonight.<p>

She went with Sasuke in his car, and of course...the ride home was silent, as always.

Sakura kept her eyes down at her lap, not believing that they actually kissed. Twice. Sasuke was like a total different person, and it scared her whether his actions were sincere or he was just doing it because it was in the right mood.

Sasuke glanced over at her and noticed her troubled expression. Did she regret it now? Everything that just happened...did she regret that she gave her first kiss to him? Or that she was coming to realize _why_ she even let him do that to her?

They finally got home, and Sasuke got out of the car. He walked over to the front door, unlocked it, and then went in, slipping off his shoes. Sakura followed closely after.

She stared at him as he made his way over to the stairs. "...Sasuke..." She hesitantly called out to him. Sasuke stopped, but he didn't turn around to face her.

Sakura looked down sadly. "What did...what did all of that mean...?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer her. His lips trembled as he asked her a question instead. "What do you _want_ it to mean?"

"I just thought that you..." Sakura paused. She sighed in frustration when she couldn't find the right words to say.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds.

Sasuke then turned around and quietly walked over to her. "...Sakura, don't you hate me?" He suddenly asked.

Sakura just looked at him like he was crazy. Why would he ask that? How could she ever hate him?

"You were forced into this marriage with me. I took away your love life, your freedom, I took you away from your friends and the people you loved, and I even took away your first kiss...you have every right to hate me."

Sasuke saw her slightly shake her head, and her next answer shocked him.

"Why would I..._how_ can I ever..." Sakura paused and then gazed up at him. "...hate the man I love?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, end of this chapter. <strong>

**Yea, torture, I know.  
><strong>

**Next chapter coming up soon ;D  
><strong>


	11. Fated To Love You

**Fated To Love You  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke just stood there in shock with wide eyes. "...what?"<p>

Sakura felt a rush of nervousness wash over her. Was he seriously gonna make her repeat that? Her lips trembled and she averted her eyes down to the floor. "I...I know that it might be a little weird to you, but...I'm telling the truth." She stuttered. "We're divorcing after tomorrow, and I..." Sakura paused and took a deep breath. Her voice was starting to quiver and she was scared to say the words. She knew she would be left heartbroken if he rejected her right now, but she had to do it.

"...I just wanted to tell you my feelings before that happens..."

Sasuke stayed quiet, just staring at her. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He was happy, confused, and shocked all at the same time. She_ loves_ him. She really did feel the same way.

Sakura clenched the sides of her dress tightly when he wouldn't say anything. "It's ok if you don't feel the same. I keep telling myself that you do nice things because you actually have feelings for me, too, but I don't want to keep deceiving myself anymore. Reality isn't that perfect." She cleared her throat and took a step forward.

"U...um...I'm gonna go sleep over Ino's place tonight. I'm sorry for making things awkward like this..." She quietly apologized and quickly walked passed him to the stairs. She could already feel her tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

He didn't say anything. So of course...he didn't feel anything towards her. Everything that happened at the dance was just in the spur of the moment. 'It's enough...that one moment with him was enough. I'll just keep that memory with me.' Sakura thought herself and smiled sadly.

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists as he heard her footsteps going up the stairs and the bedroom door closing shut. He was honestly too shocked too even think of anything.

* * *

><p>Sakura quickly wiped away the tears that were dying to fall. She took a few deep breaths to calm down and finished packing her things to sleepover at Ino's.<p>

"...what was I expecting. That he'd actually say he loves me back?" She scoffed at her own stupidity. Her eyes averted down to her ring and letting out a sorrowful sigh, she took off her ring and set it on the small dresser beside the bed. She also took off her heart necklace and placed it beside her ring. '...I wanted to keep it, but...I think it'll be a bit too much.'

She grabbed her bag of clothes and then went out the bedroom door. She peered down to see if Sasuke was still standing there and sighed in relief when she didn't see him.

She quietly walked down the stairs and just as she was about to put her shoes on, she saw Sasuke sitting over at the living room. Sakura slowly made her way over to him and stood quietly at the back of him. "...I'll come back early to make breakfast..." She simply replied and hesitated a bit before turning back to go.

Sasuke sat there for a few moments, pondering on what to do. He just couldn't let her leave like that...he knew that she was probably very confused right now also. So much was happening in just this one whole night. He needed to stop being such a coward and actually make the first move. She was probably so heartbroken when he just stood there without saying anything to her.

He gripped the side of his pants as he heard her footsteps walking away. When the door opened and then shut closed, Sasuke stood up. '...if...I don't do this now...I'll lose her.'

Immediately, without another thought, he got up after her. He quickly opened the door and saw that she was already in the car. Damnit, Naruto didn't bring back their other car yet. He watched as she drove out of the garage parking way and he quickly ran, trying to catch up as she drove down the road.

Sasuke panted heavily and his mind was screaming out her name. Every time she went out the door, fear overtook him. He didn't want to lose her...he didn't want a divorce...she just confessed to him, and now she was leaving. After tomorrow, he may never see her again.

He groaned in frustration when the car was eventually too far to catch up to. 'Damn it...' Sasuke fell down to his knees and watched as the car turned out of sight.

He needed to tell her. He needed to tell her that he loved her, that he didn't want a divorce, that he was sorry for making her go through such a difficult marriage...that he was sorry for not responding to her when she just confessed to him.

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at Ino's place within 15 minutes.<p>

"What is it this time?" Ino rolled her eyes as she set down Sakura's bag on the couch.

"...um..." Sakura paused and then sat down before she continued. "...I told him..."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I confessed to Sasuke..." Sakura muttered.

"...what! ? Seriously? What did he say? Did he yell at you? Did you guys argue?" Ino gaped.

Sakura shook her head. "He didn't say anything. He just stood there without a word. I guess he must've been really shocked...you know, for the past two years, he thought I hated him. And honestly, if he didn't answer me, then...of course he doesn't feel anything towards me."

"He just _stood_ there? Without saying anything? Geez, how anti-social can he get." Ino rolled her eyes again. "Anyways, why did you confess to him tonight? Did you guys have a serious talk or something?"

"No. His company threw a formal party for him, so I attended with him. During the dance, we...we kissed. So I thought, I might as well do it now or never."

"You kissed? !" Ino gasped. "Oh my goooosh! If he kissed you, then of course he feels the same! You're so stupid. What if he was just too nervous-,"

"If he felt the same, he would've told me. He didn't even say anything when I left, so...I think I just need to stop now. That moment at the dance with him, I'll just keep that in my heart." Sakura sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go shower. I'll leave tomorrow morning to go sign the divorce papers and I'll call you when everything's settled."

Ino could only nod as Sakura took her bag and left to the bathroom.

The part where they kissed still got her suspicious. If Sasuke didn't love her, why would he kiss her? Ino shook her head. "For sure, he has feelings for her, too. He just needs to man up and tell her before they finalize the divorce."

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid alone that night. It felt so...cold...so lonely.<p>

He sat up and his hand searched for something up on the small dresser beside him. He finally grasped it...his wedding ring. He hasn't been wearing it for this past week; he also wasn't wearing the heart necklace.

His hand once again searched for it, and his eyes narrowed when he felt more jewelry than necessary. He quickly got out of bed, turned on the lights and walked back to the dresser.

Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing Sakura's own ring and necklace. 'So she took them off, too...' He grasped his necklace and put it on. He kept his gaze on Sakura's ring and necklace and once again, something tugged at his heart.

He couldn't...just let her go. The official divorce date was tomorrow and he was going to lose her for good.

Sasuke shook his head. 'I won't lose her.' He told himself. No matter what it took, he knew he had to confess to her. All he's ever done is hurt her, and he didn't want to do it anymore.

This time, he was going to make things right. He was going to make this marriage work, and he was going to mend everything in their relationship. He was going to apologize to her and he was going to show her that she meant the whole world to him.

And he knew it was going to take a lot more than to just say a simple 'Sorry.' He looked back at Sakura's ring and an idea suddenly clicked.

...proposing. The idea sounded cheesy and it made him cringe at the thought. But he's never done anything to show her how important she was, and renewing their wedding vows seemed like a pretty good thing to do. If they renewed their wedding vows, it would actually be a marriage out of love this time.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke didn't waste any time. He left voicemails for both his and Sakura's parents, informing them that he and Sakura were no longer divorcing.<p>

He dressed up in a suit...the exact one that he wore on the wedding day, and put on both his necklace and ring. He grabbed Sakura's ring and necklace, and placed them inside his pocket.

Sasuke reached for his cell phone and scrolled down to Sakura's number. He knew she was probably still asleep...so sending a text would be better.

...this was it. If he backed down now, she'll leave him, and he'll probably regret it for the rest of his life. He sent her the text, then walked over to her closet. He searched for her wedding dress, which was way behind all her other clothes...there was even dust forming on the plastic over the dress.

Sasuke blew the dust off and folded the dress nicely in half, then ran downstairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes fluttered open when something vibrated beside her. She tiredly reached for her phone and opened it. "...text...?" She blinked and slowly sat up. Who would contact her this early?<p>

Her heart nearly jumped when she saw that it was from Sasuke. Sakura was hesitant to read it...what if it was just a text to inform her about the divorce? Because, obviously, it wouldn't be anything else.

She gulped and then opened it and her eyes narrowed when she read it.

_"Meet me at the place where we got married. __-Sasuke"  
><em>

"The place...where we got married?" Sakura didn't even remember how the place looked like because she was too upset that day. She just remembered that it was at a park and they married right under a huge cherry blossom tree...although, the tree was only growing leaves at the time of their wedding. A bunch of old people attended, and she remembered how awkward it was when she and Sasuke exchanged their wedding vows.

"But why would he want me to go there?" Sakura sighed. Did he want to break up the marriage at the place where it was started? Hn, probably.

"I guess...I should get going..." She felt a heavy burden in her chest; today was really the day that she and Sasuke will part. They will just be strangers and they probably won't ever see each other again.

Sakura felt the urge to cry. She knew that nothing can be prevented now. It was officially over between her and Sasuke.

"Well, this is goodbye, then."

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived at the park. It was a good thing he got there early; no one was there.<p>

His was taken by surprise when he saw the cherry blossom tree that he and Sakura got married under. This time, instead of leaves, the tree had full, blooming flowers. They were in colors of pink and red and the petals were falling gracefully down.

He didn't ever think the situation would be so perfect. Things like that only happened in movies...but he guessed fate was on his side today.

Sasuke walked over to the tree, with the falling petals sliding down his shoulders. It was so beautiful...it reminded him of Sakura. Hopefully, she'll come. He knew she would be confused by the text, after everything that happened last night, but he couldn't reveal anything more.

He fiddled around with the ring on his finger and took a deep breath. He was nervous as hell right now, and the fact that Sakura could possibly reject him, it made him even more insecure.

But, he couldn't back out anymore...this was the last chance to save their marriage.

* * *

><p>Sakura was surprised that no one was at the park. Well...it was kinda early, anyways.<p>

She saw Sasuke's car and parked next to it. Sakura narrowed her eyes when she saw no one inside the car. 'He's probably already waiting for me.' Sakura thought as she got out.

She saw the tree and gasped at how beautiful the flowers had bloomed. Her eyes widened when she spotted her wedding dress and veil hung nicely on a low tree branch...but Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

She slowly walked over to the tree and noticed there was a note on the wedding dress.

_"Wear this. -Sasuke"  
><em>

Sakura blinked. She was so confused right now. He asked her to come here, and then leaves a note telling her to wear her wedding dress...what exactly was he up to?

She took the note off the dress and lucky for her, she was wearing a short, strapless dress. It would be easy to just put on the wedding dress. Sakura looked around to make sure no one was there...then she unzipped the back of the wedding dress and wore it.

Sakura remembered how she felt in this dress. She felt so helpless, knowing she was going to marry a man she didn't know. But somehow, this time, when she wore it...it felt amazing. She felt so much more beautiful.

Sakura moved her hair out of the way and zipped the back of the dress back up. Her fingers ran down the embroidery of the top part of the dress and smiled slightly at the delicate design. Then she reached for her veil and fitted it on top of her head. Slowly, she let the veil fall to cover her face.

...now...where was Sasuke? Did he just want to humiliate her and tell her to wear this and not even show up? Sakura bit her bottom lip and stared down at the petal-covered ground. 'Why...did he ask me to do all this...?' She thought and shook her head, confused.

Then at that moment, she heard something behind her. Sakura was quickly torn from her thoughts, and slowly, she turned around, embarrassed that some stranger might see her in her wedding gown.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked as quietly as he can towards her. But he knew she heard him when he saw her slightly stiffen.<p>

He watched as she slowly turned around to face him, and as he expected, she just stood there in shock.

Sakura was speechless...she hadn't expected to see Sasuke, dressed in the same exact suit he wore on the wedding day. It was like deja vu, except this time, there was no one watching them, and the aura seemed so much more..._romantic._

Her heart was thumping furiously. What was he doing? This was the first time Sasuke ever did anything like this. Things like this only happened in movies, and here they were, dressed in their wedding attire, staring at each other under falling cherry blossom petals.

Sasuke was the first one to make a move. He took a few steps forward until he was in front of her. He nearly smiled, seeing how beautiful she looked. "You're...probably confused right now." He stated.

"Y...yea..." Sakura stuttered and averted her eyes down. Silence filled the air for a moment.

She slightly flinched when he suddenly reached over and grasped the bottom of her veil, pulling it over head to reveal her face. Sakura could feel herself blushing when his arms didn't drop back down to his sides, but instead, his hands traveled down her shoulders to hold her hands.

She noticed that his hands were trembling...was he...nervous?

"I'm..." Sasuke started. "...I'm sorry..." He muttered.

Sakura jerked up to look at him. She never, ever, expected to hear those words come out of Sasuke. He was never the type to apologize for anything.

"Last night, I didn't even say anything to you after you told me how you felt." Sasuke's eyes met hers. "...and I'm sorry that I just left you confused like that. I'm sorry that this wasn't your ideal marriage. I'm sorry that you were forced to marry me." He swallowed and stayed silent, waiting for her to say something.

She didn't. She just stood there, quietly, listening to him.

"I honestly don't understand how you can come to fall for someone like me." He continued. "And I know everything in this marriage that has failed, is my fault. You did your best everyday to be a good wife, and yet, I still acted cold towards you. I'm just not the type to warm up to someone, and I'm not good with words." He paused and let out a small sigh.

This was really hard right now. He's never spoken such sincere words to anyone before.

"But I want to tell you, that I don't want to lose you."

Sakura's heart nearly skipped a beat. Was he saying that he didn't want a divorce? Was this seriously Sasuke Uchiha? Was this seriously her husband that was always cold to her? Everything was just...it just all felt like a dream.

"Sakura, I want you to stay with me. I want this marriage to work, and I want to build our relationship. You're..." Sasuke once again paused, trying to find the right word. "...you're _everything,_ to me."

Sakura's eyes were glistening and she was no longer staring at him. Sasuke knew she was probably in denial right now...he was surprised himself, that he actually said all those things.

"Stay with me." Sasuke quietly repeated.

Sakura's lips quivered. "Is this real?" She suddenly asked.

Sasuke didn't respond. Then he gently let go of her hands and took a step back. Sakura just watched as he reached into his pockets and her eyes widened when he pulled out her necklace. She realized that he had also put his necklace and ring back on.

Sakura stood still as he put the necklace around her...and like that day that he bought the necklaces, instead of Sakura putting the two sides of the hearts together, Sasuke did.

He put together the two pieces of their necklace so that it was a complete heart. Once again, their eyes met.

"This is how I feel about you. This is real." Sasuke answered.

Sakura opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. Honestly, what _could_ she say? Here she was, in a situation she thought would never happen in a million years. What could she possibly say?

Seeing how she was still shocked about everything, Sasuke reached into his pocket again. This time, he pulled out her wedding ring.

Sakura swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?"

"What...?" Sakura didn't understand. They were already married, so what was he doing?

"Today was our official divorce date. Instead of divorcing, I want to renew our wedding vows." Sasuke explained. "I don't want our marriage to be based on an arranged contract between our parents. I want to marry you, not because I have to, but because I want to. I want to marry you because I love you."

It came out so naturally, Sasuke didn't even register that he just said it.

Sakura couldn't believe it either. He just...finally...confessed that he loves her, too.

"...will you marry me, again?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura's gaze never left his. Sasuke's hope rose when he saw that familiar faint smile on her face.

"How could I say no, after all this?" She gave him that same loving look like she did at the dance. Sasuke held her hand and delicately put the ring on her finger.

He couldn't explain how happy he was...he did it. He really did it. He said all that he wanted to say and she actually said yes!

Sakura's eyes were still glistening. This time, the tears that fell, were happy ones. "Please, say it again." She took a step closer to him.

It took a moment for him to get what she was saying. He raised his hands up to cup her cheeks, and wiped away her tears. It honestly...wasn't that hard now. He leaned in until their noses touched and whispered it to her.

"...I love you..."

Sakura smiled and then leaned up, closing the gap between them.

This time, she knew this kiss was real. This kiss meant a new beginning for them...they had a long way to go, but she knew they were going to be ok.

This marriage...was going to be alright now.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Cheesier than I expected. Well, I didn't know how I'd make that NOT cheesy, lol.<strong>

**I honestly would've bawled my eyes out if I saw a movie with this kind of story line, haha.  
><strong>

****Review and tell me how you liked the ending :)****

**Thank you guys for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
